Catra's Redemption
by KrazyKatz117
Summary: Catra has everything she could ever want, she is second in command of The Horde! But even with all that she is still unhappy. After finally coming to her senses she realizes what matters, or should i say who matters. Will things ever be the same between Catra and Adora, and will Catra be able to make up for all the awful things she has done? (Catradora, She-Ra Season 1)(Part 2 out)
1. Chapter 1

"You did it Catra! You're second in command!'' is all I hear as Scorpia wraps me in one of her hugs. We are just outside of Lord Hordak's chambers and I have finally gotten what I wanted…..well what I think I wanted. It feels good to have someone to celebrate with so I don't push Scorpia away. It's nice, having someone care about me again. Ever since Adora left I haven't felt this feeling… Just thinking about her fills me with different emotions; I'm quickly overcome with a feeling of anger and betrayal.

''come on knock it off.'' I say after a solid twenty seconds. ''I'm your superior now you know!"

''oh yeah sorry Ma'am!" says Scorpia as she gets to attention. I turn and look at the other person in the hallway with us. Entrapta doesn't look as happy as Scorpia, she shuffles her hair in a way to avoid eye contact.

''that guy seemed really mean.'' Says Entrapta ''normally I don't care about people but I don't want to go near him again.''

''hey you watch it that is our leader!" says Scorpia with a scowl, before she takes on a more apologetic look "sorry was that to mean?" before Entrapta can answer I cut in.

''doesn't matter, don't worry Entrapta I'll try to keep you away from Hordak, now Scorpia could you please lead Entrapta back to her room I need some time alone.'' I say as I start to walk down the hallway. I reach the dorms where I've always stayed. I look over at Adora's bed. "I've become so much stronger with you gone.'' I say to no one ''you always held me back.'' I lay down on my bed and curl up in a ball, even though she betrayed me I still miss her, her warm presence beside me when we slept, her laughter whenever we made fun of shadow weaver. No she was holding me back and with her gone I have everything I could ever want. Shadow weaver is dead and I'm second in command…I should be happy. Why do I still feel empty? Why am I still sad? Whatever I'm sure with time I will feel better.

Three months later

''Captain Catra our forces are cut off! We won't have any reinforcements to take Salineas!" shouts Scorpia as a wall of water blocks our retreat. We have besieged Salineas for the past month without any real progress. With Entrapta we were able to box them in and keep all other princesses away but they have been stubborn in surrendering. With the last of my troops I set out to take the city but Mermista cut Scorpia and I off.

''don't worry she can't keep a wall that big up for long.'' I say as I point up at Mermista, she is standing on a castle wall struggling with her powers. "we get her we get backup.'' Scorpia nods and I lunge up the wall towards the princess. She sees me coming and tries to knock me off with a small wave but I'm quicker. I jump out of the way and make it to the ledge she is standing on.

''hey there princess, you're not dousing me in water this time.'' I say before letting out a low growl.

''you guys attacking my city is like so lame. Not to mention how you cut off all my friends not cool.'' Says Mermista in her annoying voice.

''yeah well we didn't want anyone coming to your rescue like at Bright Moon.'' I say as I ready to pounce. I lunge forward but Mermista dodges my attack. But I didn't need to land an attack I just needed her distracted. She notices that my troops and tanks are getting in so she goes back to the wall. With her back turned to me I lunge forward again and kick her square in the back. She is knocked forward and nearly knocked off the wall. She turns to me her face contorted in anger. She tries to knock me off with more water but I easily dodge.

''You know I thought it would be hard, fighting a princess that is.'' I say as I kick her again. "but alone you don't even stand a chance."

''She's not alone.'' Shouts someone from behind me before I'm blasted in the back by something strong. I hit the floor and quickly jump to my feet. I look up and find myself face to face with She-Ra.

''Adora? How did you get in here?" I ask as I slowly get in a fighting stance. She doesn't respond to me she just looks at me disappointment in her eyes. She raises her sword and launches another blast of light at me. I dodge out of the way and try to attack Mermista but Adora is quicker. She lunges forward and slashes her sword upward if I hadn't dodged back I would have been killed by it. "Adora you nearly killed me!'' I say as I land a few feet away from the two of them.

''you said I was holding you back, keeping you from reaching your goals.'' Starts Adora as she glares at me. ''but it was you I needed to let go of, I wanted you to join me. To fight for what is right but you just couldn't leave the Horde. The Horde has done nothing but used and hurt you! Yet you stayed, you chose them over me and now I see clearly.''

''you….you don't get to say that!" I shout as tears start to run down my eyes. ''you are the one that chose them over me, we could have been together a-and and seen the world!. But you left me for them. i…I fight for the Horde because you betrayed me!'' I lunge forward but Adora just knocks me away with the flat side of her sword. I look up from the ground and Adora is standing over me her sword to my throat. I see tears running down her eyes as well but she keeps her sword at my throat.

''how many times did I put you in this position?'' asks Adora "how many times did we spare and I let you go so your score wouldn't go down! Well I'm going to let you go one more time, but next time you attack me or my friends you won't fare as well.''

''Adora I….. is all I can say before I trail off. Adora turns her back to me and with a sweeping motion she obliterates all the troops down below. I watch Scorpia and the few remaining soldiers retreat.

''Adora I'm…..sorry.'' Is all I can manage before I jump over the side and run off after the other troops. After a few minutes I catch up to the few Horde soldiers that lived.

''hey boss what happened up there?" asks Scorpia. I look at her and she sees my eyes and doesn't talk again. I lead the troops back to the Fright Zone in silence. When we arrive Entrapta greets us at the door.

''hey guys, Lord Hordak wants to see you Catra.'' Says Entrapta as she looks at the ground ''I'm sorry that blockade should've stopped everything, I don't know how She-Ra got in.''

''it's okay Entrapta.'' I say as I limp into the base. "Just let me deal with Hordak alone you two stay out of it.'' Entrapta, the troops, and Scorpia all go one way while I walk towards Hordak's Chamber. I slowly open the door and step inside. I look up at him and he glares.

''another failure under your belt.'' Says Hordak

''She-Ra was able to break through Entrapta's defenses, the first one tech wasn't enough.'' I say as I look at the ground.

''I expected better from you Catra, for these past months all you have done is disappoint me.'' says Hordak

''but I've tried! With She-Ra everywhere I go there isn't much I can do!" I say trying to defend myself.

''than there is no use for you.'' Starts Hordak ''I made you force captain and you failed. I made you my second and you failed! Everywhere you go my troops die and nothing is accomplished, I'm sick of you Catra.''

''You can't just do that Hordak!'' I shout wincing in pain as I do "I fought for one thing and the princess alliance took that thing from me! Now she hates me because of the things I've done for you.''

''you care to much for an enemy of the Horde and you failed me for the last time.'' Says Hordak ''Catra you're being demoted go back to your squad and I will deal with your friend and the rebellion myself."

''What! You can't do this to me I've sacrificed everything to be here you can't take it from me.'' I shout as tears run down my eyes. They aren't tears of anger, they are tears of sadness knowing Adora will never care for me again. Knowing I ruined my relationship with her for a stupid rank in a stupid army, and now I've even lost that. ''you'll leave me with nothing.'' I say basically pleading.

''that is the way I want you to be, now get out of my sight.'' Says Hordak, I turn and run out the door but I don't turn towards the dorms. I run out of the base and through the Fright Zone till I reach the mysterious woods where Adora found that stupid sword. I run into the woods and fall down in a clearing finally letting everything I bottled up flow out. The tears stream down my cheeks as I cry over everything I've lost as the sun sets I slowly come back to my senses. What am I going to do now? I could stay with the Horde but I would be nothing but a lowly foot soldier and I never wanted to even be with them in the first place. My only other option is to go to Adora and beg for her forgiveness which I know she won't give. She…..she made it clear I'm an enemy in her eyes now. Wait what if I brought Entrapta with me, as a token of good faith! Then maybe Adora and her friends would take me in. I slowly stand up and make my way back towards the Fright Zone. All I need to do is get Entrapta to come with me and then everything will be fine.

ReplyForward


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't follow, could you explain it one more time?'' says Entrapta as I finish explaining my plan for the second time

''ughhhhh, fine I want to help you get back to your friends.'' I say in a slow easy to understand tone. ''do you understand that?"

''yes I understand but I just don't know why?'' says Entrapta

''because Hordak demoted me and I finally see things clearly.'' I say as I think of Adora

''But why help me?" asks Entrapta

''Because…because I'm a good person!" I lie.

''oh I think I get it now, you want to go to Bright Moon to be with Adora.'' Starts Entrapta ''but you know they would never accept you so you are going to use me as a…..a sign of good faith, did I get that right?"

''sigh, yes that is about right. When you say it out loud you make me sound like less of a good person.'' I say as I look at the floor, my tail droops and my ears drop.

''hey don't be sad, I'll still go with you.'' Says Entrapta

''you will!'' I practically shout "but why, if you know I'm using you why come with me.''

''the other princesses may have left me to die and they certainly don't have any good tech. but I want to be as far from this place as possible.'' Explains Entrapta ''I try to understand everything but even I can't understand Hordak.''

''ok well in that case you should pack up.'' I say as I walk her out of my dorm. ''we need to leave soon, before I'm sent on any missions.''

''one other thing Cat lady, we need to go back to my kingdom.'' Says Entrapta ''I want to see how everyone is doing in Dryl.''

''fine whatever, just get out of here before someone sees you.'' I say as I shut the door. As I close the door something falls on the other side of the dorm room. I turn my head to where the noise came from and I sniff the air for another presence. I slowly walk towards the closet on the other side of the room. As I get close I smell another person in the closet.

''shit, whoever's in there better come out.'' I say as I ready my claws. The door slowly opens and on the other side is Kyle.

''Hi Catra…..nice weather we are having.'' Says Kyle as he slowly walks out of the closet.

''god damn…..what are you doing here Kyle?" I ask extremely annoyed by his presence. ''and what did you here?"

''well I'm in here because this is my room, and I heard that you are going to leave with that princess lady.'' Says Kyle, as he finishes talking I grab him by the shirt collar and put my claws to his throat.

''and what are you going to do with that information Kyle?" I ask in a soft whisper

''don't kill me Catra, I won't tell anybody.'' Says Kyle. I drop him to the floor and turn to walk away, before I can get anywhere he grabs my arm. "Catra…..will you take me with you?''

''you want to leave the Horde with us?" I ask in surprise "why?"

''i….i have nothing here. No one even knows who I am and all we do is hurt people.'' Says Kyle as he looks at the ground "I….i talked with that Bow guy, he was really nice to me. Nicer than anyone in this place. If everyone in Bright Moon is half as nice as him than I want to be a part of that.''

''oh, well…..you can come with us then. But you slow us down and we will leave you behind!" As I finish talking Kyle's face lights up.

''thank you Catra.'' Says Kyle as he gives me a hug. This feeling is nice, I wonder if this is how Adora feels all the time.

''alright Kyle you can let go now.'' I say as I push him off me. "I get it man, meet me here tomorrow that's when we will try to get out of here.''

''ok Catra, I'll see you then.'' Says Kyle as he walks out of the dorm room. As the door closes something moves in the corner of my eye. I look but see nothing else in the room. "Just the shadow's jumping on the walls calm down Catra" I say as I walk out of the dorm room. Now I just need to say goodbye to Scorpia and I'll be good to leave this dreadful place behind me. the first place I check for Scorpia is the lunchroom and it's no surprise that I find her there. She waves me over to the food bar and I gladly walk over.

''hi ya Catra.'' Says Scorpia as she chows down on some bland looking potatoes.

''hey Scorpia.'' I say as we walk to a table together.

''so Catra, how was the talk with Lord Hordak?'' asks Scorpia ''I know he can be rough sometimes.''

''rough is one way to put it, he demoted me all the way back to fresh recruit.'' I say as I rest my head in my hand. ''I'm not his second or a force captain anymore.''

''that awful, I'm sorry to hear it. Hey if it helps at all I'll still call you boss.'' Says Scorpia, her attempt to cheer me up works but not because the joke was funny. It's just nice to have a friend again, even if I am about to betray her. I wonder if this is how Adora felt?

''yeah I don't know if I'm even gonna stick around.'' I say as I look at my nails, Scorpia stops eating and looks at me.

''you can't leave the Horde, that will be considered treason!'' says Scorpia ''besides you wouldn't want to disobey Lord Hordak''

''Lord Hordak shunned me! He used me and when I failed he tossed me aside.'' I say a little louder than I should have. I look around at all the other Horde soldiers now looking at me. "I'm not going to leave Scorpia, it's just going to be hard.'' It hurts, lying to her like this. She looks at me and smiles.

''don't worry I will help you through this, with time I'm sure Lord Hordak will promote you again.'' Says Scorpia as she reaches for my hand. I let her take it and she squeezes it with her claw "you'll be okay Catra'' I tear up when she says this. I stand up from the table and start to walk away.

''are you okay?'' asks Scorpia as I stand

''yeah I'm alright just need to be alone.'' I say as I walk away. Before I leave I turn back to face Scorpia. She looks at me confusion and sympathy in her eyes. "Goodbye Scorpia.'' Is all I can manage before turning and walking away.

"Escaping the Horde, log one we have just left the main base and now appear to be in the outskirts of the Fright Zone. The cat seems to be in distress and we have another person coming with us.'' Says Entrapta

''I am in distress Entrapta! We are trying to defect so maybe be a little quieter!'' I say in a whisper shout.

''I'm Kyle.'' Says Kyle as he holds out his hand. Entrapta shakes it with a part of her hair and doesn't look at him.

''hmm this is really fascinating, so Kyle what is it like leaving everything you've ever known, all for the small chance that the others will take us in?" asks Entrapta

''well when you put it like that it makes me feel a little less hopeful.'' Says Kyle as he rubs the back of his head.

''Entrapta no more logs or questions till we are out of the Fright Zone.'' I say as I trudge forward.

''okay sure thing.'' Says Entrapta as she puts her recorder to her face. "Escaping the Horde log two, Catra has said no more logs so the rest will be in a whisper.'' I let out a long sigh when she finishes speaking, man this is going to be a long day. After about an hour of walking we reach the wall that leads to the wild woods. Kyle points out a hole In the wall and we quickly escape the Fright Zone. As we walk deeper into the woods the Fright Zone becomes a distant dot on the horizon.

''Okay Entrapta, the deal was to go to your kingdom first so lead the way.'' I say as I cross my arms.

''wait we are going to the kingdom of Dryl!'' shouts Kyle as his face loses color "isn't that place dangerous!"

''well it was when a virus took over and made all the robots try to kill everyone!" Says Entrapta ''it really was fascinating to say the least.''

''that's Fascinating to you?'' says Kyle as his face continues to lose color ''Catra this is crazy!"

''well you can always go back.'' I say as I point back the way we came. ''but good luck in these woods alone.''

''n-no, let's keep going.'' Says Kyle after a long pause.

''Escaping the Horde log three, the boy seems distraught I'm going to continue to monitor his emotions while on the trip.'' Says Entrapta as we start walking towards Dryl. After a few hours and more breaks than I would've taken we finally arrive at the castle but everything seems off. There are Horde vehicles everywhere and the place seems picked clean.

''w-what is all this?" asks Entrapta as she runs towards her castle. Kyle and I quickly follow but half way through Kyle trips some kind of trap and he falls in a large pit.

''Kyle! Are you okay?" I ask as I run over to where he fell. He is holding on to a ledge and there are spikes below where he is hanging.

''I'm okay just get me out of here!" shouts Kyle. I reach down and grab his hand. I pull him out of the pit and we slowly make our way after where Entrapta went. When we reach the main door into the castle there is no one to be seen.

''what do you think happened here?" asks Kyle as we enter the large castle.

''I think the Horde did what they do best. They used this place and got what they wanted.'' I say as we turn down a long hallway "I think Hordak knew this place would be exposed without a princess so they came in and stole all the tech and supplies.''

''what happened to the people?" asks Kyle "I mean that village down below was empty.''

''I don't know, hopefully the villagers escaped to another kingdom.'' I say with a sigh "but if they didn't than the Horde either killed them or enslaved them.''

''The Horde enslaves people?" asks Kyle

''man you are just like Adora, yes the Horde enslaves people. They do a lot of bad things to good people.'' I say as I think back to all the raids I went on ''I stuck around because I wanted Adora and I to take over. I always thought her and I could have lead so well together. That was a long time ago though.'' In the distance I can hear Entrapta tinkering with something. "Do you hear that?" I ask Kyle as I walk towards the source of the sound.

''I don't hear anything.'' Says Kyle as he rushes to catch up to me, stupid humans and their weak ears. We enter what looks like a laboratory but everything is either missing or destroyed. Entrapta sees us and slowly walks over, her hair droops as she walks.

''Escaping the Horde log four, my home and labs have been ransacked. The people are gone from the village most likely dead or captured. All my tech and research is gone most likely stolen by the Horde. i…..i don't know what I'm going to do now.'' Says Entrapta before tears start to stream down her eyes.

''hey it's okay Entrapta not everything is lost.'' I say as I pull her into a hug.

''what isn't lost? The Horde took or destroyed everything and everyone!'' shouts Entrapta ''and by now they know we left so I can't go back there to get the tech. there were projects that I worked on for years, all just gone!"

''hey you still have your logs and the most important thing. You still have yourself.'' I say as I let her go ''everything you made or did is in here.'' I tap her head and put my hand on her shoulder ''Adora found a temple made of first ones tech. it is where I found that one crystal thing, the whole place is made of those crystals. I'm sure the rebellion will resupply you with your lost tech and more!"

''y-you know you might be right.'' Sniffles Entrapta, she wipes away her tears with her hair and smiles weakly at me "I guess we better head to Bright Moon.''

''yeah lets go.'' I say as we all walk out of the lab. We walk through the wrecked kingdom and Entrapta tears up every once in a while. We make it back to the woods but Entrapta stops and looks back at her destroyed home.

''Escaping the Horde log 5, my home and everything I knew is gone, all I have left are a few friends and people that abandoned me. But today is not all sad, with every ending there is a beginning…I hope this beginning is good.'' Says Entrapta before she clicks off her recorder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''okay Catra, you can do this.''

''why are you talking to yourself?" asks Entrapta

''because we are here Entrapta! We are at Bright Moon, this is the moment.'' I say my tail curling up out of fear and worry.

''don't worry I'm sure it will go fine.'' Says Kyle, I look at Entrapta and she just shrugs.

''sigh well no point in putting it off.'' I say as I walk out of the woods and into the clearing in front of Bright Moon. The castle is still in need of repair from the siege….the siege I lead. The crystal looks damaged and all the walls have cracks in them from the canon fire. A few guards see us and rush over to us before we even get close to the entrance.

''state your business.'' Says the first guard. Before I can tell him why we are hear the other guard recognizes me.

''wait that's Catra, she is a Horde Force Captain!'' shouts the second guard. "On the ground!" I put my hands up and get on my knees, the others quickly follow suit. ''go get queen Angella she needs to see this.'' One of the guards runs back into the castle while the other handcuffs Kyle and I. She drags me to my feet and puts a spear to my back.

''inside now!'' shouts the guard. "Princess you follow us.''

''okay, joining the Princess Alliance log one, things are not going according to plan. We have been detained and are now on our way to see the Queen,'' says Entrapta as she catches up to us. The guard pokes the spear into my back and directs us down a side corridor.

''hey watch it, no need to stab me!" I wince after the guard hit me. She just smirks and pushes me along. After a few minutes we reach what must be a war room on the other side of the room is Adora, the queen, and Adora's obnoxious friends. I smile weakly at Adora, she doesn't smile back.

''why are you here cat?" asks the Queen

''I'm here to return someone that was lost.'' As I finish speaking Entrapta walks in. when Adora and her friends see Entrapta they lose it.

''Entrapta! I never thought I'd see you again.'' Says the glittery one before she teleports into a hug.

''I'm so sorry we left you, we thought you were dead!" shouts the guy as he starts to cry. He runs over and hugs Entrapta as well. Adora smiles for a moment before she continues to glare at me.

''Joining the Princess Alliance log two, It appears my friends are happy to see me. it also appears that they thought I died, so they did not leave me for dead.'' Says Entrapta as she holds her recorder through all the hugs.

"Your people are safe, they fled Dryl and are staying in Plumeria with Princess Perfuma!'' Says the bow guy.

''Really? That's good to hear I'll have to update my logs when I see them.'' Says Entrapta

''thank you for bringing this princess back, but that can't be the only reason you came.'' Continues the Queen. "Now I will ask this again why are you here?"

''b-because I want to defect, I want to be like Adora. We both do.'' I say as I motion to Kyle "Kyle here is sick of being forgotten and alone and I just never had my priorities straight.'' As I talk I look Adora in the eyes. She looks at me, reading my ever expression looking for some kind of scheme or plan.

''this isn't true, she is lying!'' says Adora as she points at me.

''besides she can't atone for what she did!" shouts the glittery girl ''she got me kidnapped!''

''I did a ton of bad stuff to try and better myself. And I'll admit I didn't feel bad for it, not like you Adora. But I see clearly now, Adora you are the one thing I need in life.'' I say as tears well up in my eyes. ''I'll go anywhere you go, and I'll fight anyone you fight.'' Adora looks at me for a long time but her face doesn't change.

''no, you've hurt me and my friends.'' Says Adora as she shakes her head. ''you can never join us.''

''please! I have no place to go and no one left.'' I say as I fall to my knees. ''I know I've done wrong, but Entrapta and I know things about Hordak we can help you. I can fix the damage I've done.''

''no you can't.'' says Adora as she turns her back to me. My ears droop and my tail falls to the floor as she turns. Normally I would be furious if someone did what Adora is doing, but all I feel now is sadness.

''A-adora please, I know I was wrong and I want to make it right.'' I say as the others join us at the throne.

''maybe we should give her a chance Adora.'' Says the guy with the bow ''I mean why would she give us Entrapta.''

''no Bow this is a trick we can't let her stay here!" says the glitter girl

''Glimmer is right Bow, she can't stay.'' Says the queen.

''o-okay, but please take my friend here. He just wants friends and to do the right thing.'' I say as I motion at Kyle. ''you can kick me out but let him stay.'' Adora looks my way as I talk, she seems surprised at my selflessness and frankly so am I.

''Can anyone vouch for this man other than you?" asks Queen Angella

''I can'' says Bow as he walks over to Kyle "he was in charge of guarding me when I was captured. He is a good guy and he wanted to help me but just couldn't.''

''okay like Adora we will give him a chance, but not you Catra you have done too much to this kingdom to join us.'' Says Queen Angella.

''o-okay.'' I say with a sniffle. I look at Adora one last time. She looks at me with sympathy for just a second before it is replaced with anger and caution.

''Don't come back here again, or you will be killed.'' Says the Queen as the guards start to walk me out of the room.

''wait you can't take her away!'' yells Entrapta as she runs over to me "if she goes I go too.''

''no Entrapta you have to stay here.'' I say as I put my handcuffed hands on her shoulder. "You need to stay, it's okay deep down I knew this would never work.''

''b-but you're my friend, I don't want you to leave.'' Says Entrapta as she tears up.

''it's okay these are your real friends and they are right. I'm just a nasty scheming cat.'' I say before continuing out the door. The guards lead me back to the entrance to the castle and take off the handcuffs when we get outside.

''don't come back here.'' Says one of the guards.

''where should I go?" I ask as the guards go back inside. Neither of them answer my question and I'm left alone outside of the castle. I look up at a balcony and see Adora standing there glaring down at me. I smile and wave at her but she shakes her head and walks back inside. I let out a sigh and walk back into the woods, the sun is setting and it's going to be dark soon. "What now Catra?" I mutter to myself as I walk through the darkening forest. If I can get rid of this Horde outfit I could lay low at a village for a little bit. But what am I going to do in the long run? I just want Adora to forgive me but she made it clear that there isn't anything I can do. "At least Entrapta and Kyle are safe." I say as I jump into a tree. I climb up to a large branch and sit down with my back against the trunk. The sun sets over the forest and the woods quickly turn into a place of danger. No moon rises tonight so even with my night vision I can't see much. "Whatever I guess I'll just sleep here tonight.'' I mumble as slide down into a laying position. I close my eyes but my mind wanders and I can't fall asleep. I find myself thinking about all the good times Adora and I had back when we were kids. I remember the time Adora and I tricked the rest of the squad into raiding Shadow Weaver's room! Or the time Adora helped me when I broke my wrist. I wish I could go back to little me and tell her to keep Adora close. Tell her to stick by Adora's side. I'm brought back to reality when I hear a rustling in the trees below. I perk my ears up and focus on where the sound came from. It's definitely footsteps, sounds like one person. I guess Bright Moon really wants me gone. I slowly slide down the other side of the tree trunk and peak my head around it. In a clearing where the noise came from I find Adora. She is in her She-Ra form and she seems to be searching for something….or someone. I step out from behind the tree and slowly walk towards her. She faces me and readies her weapon.

''H-hey Adora.'' I stutter as I walk towards her. I give her a small wave but she just looks at me.

''not another step Catra!' shouts Adora as she raises her sword. ''I knew you would still be out here, plotting something.''

''I'm not plotting anything Adora…I just had nowhere else to go.'' I say as I rub my arm. ''I betrayed the Horde by bringing Entrapta here and now I can't go back.''

''you…..you really left them?" asks Adora as she lowers her sword

''yes! I just wish I had done it sooner, before I hurt you.'' I say as I stop in front of her. She transforms back into normal Adora, confusion and sorrow on her face.

''you didn't just hurt me, you hurt my friends.'' Says Adora her face becoming cold again.

''i…..i know and I'm sorry, I was just so heartbroken when you left.'' I say as tears build up ''I was so jealous, angry, and sad that I didn't know what to do. I….I wanted you to feel the pain I felt so I tried to take your friends.''

''what about that night in the temple.'' Says Adora "you left me to die.''

''that…..that was a bad night. Seeing all those memories like that, it brought up some bad stuff.'' I say with a sniffle ''for some reason I got it in my mind that I needed to be better than you, that that would somehow make me feel good. I don't know what I was going through but I was wrong to hurt you or your friends.'' Adora looks at me still cautious of my intentions, I just sag my shoulders my tail curling up under my legs.

''Catra….i…..i believe you, but there is no way Queen Angella will accept you.'' Says Adora as she looks at the floor.

''that's okay Adora, just your acceptance is enough for now.'' I say as a smile reaches my face. "I had fun at that prom, you dance like a princess though.''

''my dance moves were fine and your bow tie wasn't even tied!" says Adora with a chuckle. I laugh with her and it feels so good to hear her laugh again. Before she can say anything I pull her into an embrace. She is surprised at first but slowly hugs me back. We stay like that for some time before I pull away. Adora smiles at me as I back away from her.

''where are you going?" asks Adora

''I don't know yet, but I'm going to make things right. I will make it up to Glimmer and everyone in Bright Moon.'' I say as I turn around. ''I will make them trust me so I can be by your side. With time together we will save Etheria!''

''Hey Catra.'' Says Adora as she grabs my hand. I turn around to look at her. She looks me in the eyes and opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

''I lo….'' Starts Adora ''just stay safe.''

''you know I can't do that.'' I say as I back into the brush. "Not in my nature.'' I look at Adora one more time before I run through the trees and away from the clearing


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay i had Christmas camp and that is kind of in the mountains where i don't have access to my laptop. i'll try my best to keep these coming till the story is done and i'm having a blast writing this. Now on to the story.

Chapter 4

Man I never noticed how brutally efficient the Horde is. I guess it takes being on the receiving side of a raid to realize that. Well….kind of on the receiving side. For the past couple of weeks I've been living off the scrapes of Princess Plumaria's village. That stupid princess Glimmer told all the other princesses to be on high alert for any Horde defectives so now there is nowhere for me to go. But I guess fate is on my side because this is a perfect chance to do the right thing by saving this village. I lurk in the trees as a Horde tank drives past. Once I'm behind it I pounce onto the top and rip open the hatch. The two operators try to shoot me but with a quick slash both of them are on the ground. The tank rolls to a stop before it can fire any lasers at the village. To my left is Perfuma she is fighting off several Horde soldiers and vehicles but she doesn't stand much of a chance. The few guards in this village were quite pathetic if I do say so myself and I see why Hordak would attack her first. Hordak wants to destroy everything and everyone in the village before She-Ra can get here. A good strategy except he forgot about me. I lunge off the tank and land on a Horde soldier that was about to shoot Plumeria. She sees me do this and the surprise on her face is priceless. I flash her a sly smile before slashing the Horde soldier's throat.

''just doing my part princess.'' I say as I leap from soldier to soldier. I know all the weak spots in the armor so I make quick work of the ground troops. Several more tanks roll towards the village and a few land shots on some of the houses. Hmm too bad, I hope none of Entrapta's people were hit, I know they fled here. I guess you can never really escape the Horde. As the tanks advance I remember something I learned the hard way while driving one of the tanks during training.

''Princess! Use your roots on the bottom of the tanks, that's there weak spots!" I shout as I dodge a laser. Perfuma takes my advice and in seconds several tanks are destroyed. The few survivors start to retreat but I'm not about to let them get away. I pounce onto the back of a soldier and make quick work of her and her comrades. I see the last tank escaping in the distance but with a well-placed shot from one of the dead soldier's guns I blow the tank to pieces. I drop the gun and turn back around to find myself face to face with most of the village. They all start cheering for me and rush over to cover me in flowers.

"Thank you so much!" yells one person

''you saved the village!" shouts another

''oh guys come on…..it was easy.'' I say as I back away from the crowd. "Besides your princess did most of the work.''

''no, you helped us a great deal here today.'' Says Perfuma as she walks over. Her clothes are burnt and her hair is a mess. ''but why did you help us…Catra?" when she says my name the whole village quiets down and people start to back away, hmm guess I got pretty popular during my Horde days.

''I helped because you needed help.'' I say after a short pause "I helped because someone I care about taught me that helping others is the right thing to do. And I guess I helped because I'm trying to make up my countless number of crimes.'' The townspeople continue to back away, all except for a little girl. She runs up to me and hugs my leg

''thank you for saving my home.'' Says the girl before her mother grabs her and carries her away from me. I turn and run back into the woods. I start to go back to my shelter but I stop when I see a familiar flying horse. Adora and her friends land in front of all the townspeople I just ran from. Adora is in She-Ra form but when she sees that everything is safe she transforms back to normal. I rush to the edge of the woods and listen in while Adora speaks.

''Plumeria, we got your distress signal what happened here?" asks Adora

''The Horde attacked, they hit so fast my guards barely had time to hit the signal.'' Starts Perfuma "they were destroying us, but Catra came out of nowhere and helped me beat them back. If she had not helped everyone from Dryl and Plumeria would be dead.

''that scheming cat helped you?" asks glimmer, as she finishes talking I let out a low growl. Some thanks I'm getting from her.

''If not for Catra we would be dead.'' Says Perfuma "the time it took you to get here was more than enough for the Horde to finish us. Adora smiles and looks at the tree line, I duck behind a bush before she sees me.

''I guess Catra really is good now.'' Says Bow as he shrugs his shoulders. ''I mean why would she stop a nearly successful attack?"

''doesn't matter, she cannot be trusted or allowed to stay!" shouts Glimmer. I let out a sigh and back away before running back into the woods. I travel through the woods towards the place I've become familiar with. I reach my makeshift home and walk under a tarp I stole from Plumeria. It starts to rain right as I reach my tarp. I set out a small glass and grab a piece of fruit from a nearby tree. After finishing the food I reach for my now full glass of water. I know you're not supposed to drink rain water but I can't be bothered to make a fire right now. No way I'm going in the rain and getting my hair wet. I slowly sip the water from the cup until night falls. The rain starts to come down pretty hard but my tarp holds. I lay down on my blanket/bed and curl into a ball. It takes me a while to fall asleep and right as I'm drifting off my tarp is blown on top of me. It quickly gets blown away and I'm left with no protection from the rain.  
"No Damn it!'' is all I can shout as the tarp is blow into a tall tree. In the time it takes me to grab the stupid thing and set it back up I'm completely soaked. I sit back down in my now soaked bed and shiver.  
"Man I'm getting the first class treatment for saving a whole village.'' I say as the storm beats down. I try to drift off again but I'm far too miserable to sleep. I stay like that, sitting under my tarp soaked to the bone for a long time. I'm stirred from my misery when I hear rustling to my left.  
"Catra!" yells someone through the dense forest. I don't move from my spot, I don't want any more belittling for helping a village I'm miserable enough as it is. I hear the person get closer and I let out a heavy sigh as I stand up.

''listen pal I get it I won't come around the village again!" I shout before I see the person in the woods.

''well I guess you don't want any company then?'' asks the person as they poke their head out from behind a tree. I'm shocked to see Adora on the other side!

''oh….h-hey Adora.'' I say quietly

''there wasn't very much pizazz behind that one Catra.'' Says Adora with a chuckle. "Can I come under your…tarp?"

''yeah sure.'' I say as I make room for her. She walks over and sits down next to me. She is just as soaked as me so she must have been searching through the woods for a while. "How did you find me?"

''well when they said you helped the village I figured you might still be around. I saw you in the tree line and I tried to follow you but I lost you in the end.'' Explains Adora ''then it started raining which really sucked.''

''yeah I'm just loving life right now.'' I say as I wring out my soaked tail. "How are you doing?''

''I'm alright…..i'm really tired of everything. I like being good but everything in Bright Moon is so extra. My room has a waterfall Catra! A waterfall!'' says Adora

''yeah well my room has a tarp.'' I say as I point upward. Adora laughs at this but then her face turns serious.

''you can't stay like this, it isn't right.'' Says Adora as she wraps her arm around me. Although she is just as soaked as me her presence does warm me a little.

''well there is nowhere for me to go…but that's okay.'' I say with a sigh ''this is what I deserve after what I did to you and your friends.''

''but you've changed now. I see it, Bow sees it, and even though she won't admit it Glimmer sees it too.'' Says Adora as she slowly strokes my soaked hair. ''with what you did today maybe Queen Angella will change her mind.''

''Adora I kidnapped her daughter, I don't think she is going to forgive me that easily.'' I say as lightning strikes a tree right in front of us. We both let out a shriek before breaking down in laughter. After a few seconds of that we come back to our senses and Adora stands up.

''leaving already? N-not that I care.'' I stutter as I look away from her.

''yeah I'm leaving, but you're coming with me. You can't stay out in this storm. '' says Adora as she grabs my hand and helps me up. "We can go to my room in Bright Moon, there we will be able to get out of this storm.''

''Adora are you forgetting the fact that I'm banned from there…..by threat of death?" I say as I cross my arms

''well yeah, but it's fine as long as no one sees you. I can sneak you into my room.'' Says Adora as she starts walking, she motions for me to follow. I roll my eyes, but I follow her lead.

''well I guess we can try.'' I say trying to hide my excitement! This will be just like the good old days, I start purring just thinking about the foot of Adora's bed. Adora hears me purr and smiles at me.

''I see you like the sound of that.'' Says Adora as she reaches up and scratches my head. Normally I try to keep the feline traits more hidden but Adora knows I love having my head scratched.

''I just want a place to dry my hair.'' I say as we walk towards Bright Moon. By the time we make it to the castle both Adora and I are beyond soaked. Adora leads me to a back entrance that goes right into the castle. "Hmm wish I'd know about this sooner.'' I mumble as we walk through the corridor.

''what was that Catra?" says Adora in her sassy voice

''nothing just if I'd known about this tunnel I wouldn't have been wiped out by the power of the princesses and friendship.'' I say as I do air quotes. "Which really hurt by the way.''

''yeah well you totally deserved It.'' says Adora as she playfully punches my arm.

''hey you know normally I'm the king of getting out of what I deserve.'' I say as we reach the main hallway. Adora puts a finger to her lip signaling me to be silent. She peaks her head around a corner and quickly runs down the hallway. I follow as closely and quietly as I can. We reach her room without much trouble. When I enter her room I'm met with another place that looks like a unicorn threw up on it. The bed is pink and covered in pillows and Adora wasn't lying about the waterfall. While I'm marveling at Adora's crazy room she grabs some spare clothes and tosses a pair my way.

''head in the bathroom and dry off, once your dry you can wear those.'' Says Adora as she changes into the dry clothes.

''I don't know if these are my style.'' I say as I hold up a glittery pink and purple outfit.

''I'm sure you'll be able to pull it off, now hurry up or we'll only get a couple hours of sleep. We have to wake up early to get you out of here without anyone noticing'' Says Adora as she lays down on her crazy bed. I walk into the bathroom and use a towel to dry off as best I can. But with all this soaked fur no amount of towels will do it. I sheepishly throw on the new outfit and lay my old clothes out to dry. I walk back into the main room and I can't help but shiver because of my wet fur.

''look at that, the rebellion look suits you.'' Says Adora as I reach the end of her bed. Adora scoots her legs over like she's done thousands of times before and I hop onto the bed. I circle the spot a few extra times because of the number of pillows and I finally decide on a spot where my back is against Adora. I slowly rest my tail on Adora's lap and she strokes it while I close my eyes.

''I missed this.'' Says Adora as she too starts to drift off.

''I didn't just miss it…..i needed it.'' I say as I begin to purr softly. I open my eyes and look up at Adora's smiling face. Her eyes are closed but her smile is so lively that it could warm anyone's hearts. "I think….i think I love you.'' Is the last thing I say, but I say it in a whisper so that even if Adora was awake she would barely hear it.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry for the wait, this chapter is extra long thought. (probs should have made it into two.) shouldn't be a wait like that again.

The morning comes quicker than I wanted it to and I'm the first one awake. When I slowly open my eyes I find Adora in the spot I lefft her, pleasantly smiling with my tail across her legs. I stand up in a way so she doesn't wake up and I stretch my arms, legs, and tail. Although these clothes aren't my style they are quite comfortable and last night was the best sleep I've had in months. My pleasant little morning is interrupted when I hear a knock on the bedroom door.

''Adora are you up yet?" asks someone as they bang on the door. Adora slowly wakes up and sees me. After a moment of clarity she realizes the situation.

''uhh hey glimmer I'm getting up.'' Says Adora as she stands up and runs to the door. I move to the corner of the room and hide behind a large purple shelf.

''are you okay Adora, you're acting kind of strange?" asks Bow as Adora cracks the door open.

''oh I'm fine just tired is all. After I left to secure the perimeter at Plumeria I got caught in the storm.'' Says Adora, I watch her palms get sweaty and her face turn red. She never was good at lying like me but this is just sad.

''okay then, oh could I have my little figurines back?" asks Bow "I think I left them in here.''

''sure I'll grab them.'' Says Adora as she runs over to a table. She grabs the small figures but while she does Glimmer teleports in.

''Glimmer! You can't just teleport into someone's room like that!'' yells Adora as she starts to push her out of the room.

''I know I know I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you're acting weird.'' Starts Glimmer before she looks in the bathroom and sees my drying clothes. "umm Adora whose are those?"

''whose are what?'' says Adora as she shrugs her shoulders and shuts the bathroom door.

''Adora is that feline failure here?" says Glimmer in a voice that doesn't sit well with me. Before I can stop myself I pounce on the princess of being a bitch.

''yeah I'm here you stupid sparkly brat!" I shout as Glimmer teleports out of my grasp and next to Bow in the doorway.

''that's it, I'm getting the guards and you're dead!" shouts Glimmer. Before she can teleport away Adora grabs her arm.

''glimmer don't do that….i brought Catra here.'' Says Adora, as she finishes speaking it looks like Glimmer's heart is torn in two….which I must say makes me kind of happy.

''she is the enemy!" says Glimmer who is practically crying at this point.

''she has changed Glimmer…..she saved Perfuma and the other kingdom.'' Says Adora as she walks over and stands by me.

''I don't need you standing up for me Adora.'' I say as I cross my arms ''Glimmer I'm sorry for what I did to you and bow. I get why you hate me but I have changed. Even if you won't let me join I'll continue to fight the good fight and try to make up for the things I did.'' I walk into the bathroom and grab my other clothes.

''where are you going?" asks Adora as I walk to the window.

''I'm leaving.'' I say with a sigh. ''It was wonderful being with you again…..even if it was just for a little bit.''

''I'll…I'll walk you back.'' Says Adora as she grabs her sword and walks over to me. "When I get back we need to have a discussion.'' Glimmer nods her head before looking at the ground. She starts to talk but says nothing so Adora and I jump out of the window and down to the clearing below.

''that was close.'' I say as we start to walk away from Bright Moon.

''yeah….i'm sorry about them.'' Says Adora as she looks at the floor, god it is classic her to take the blame for other peoples actions.

''it's fine Adora I kind of did some bad stuff.'' I say with a chuckle "how is Entrapta and Kyle?"

''oh they are both doing good, Kyle fits in well here and he has made a few friends.'' Starts Adora "Entrapta misses you but she is doing alright, she has made some crazy first one's weapons in these past weeks.''

''yeah with a gemstone her power is nearly unlimited.'' I say as I think back to how she nearly destroyed the planet. Probably best I don't bring that up. We continue to chat as we reach the forest. I lead Adora back to my makeshift camp which is now in utter ruin. The little supplies I had are soaked or blown into trees.

''typical.'' I say with a sigh. Adora doesn't respond she just starts to pick up the things that were tossed around. I join her in the task and in a few minutes my home is back in order. As I place down my bedroll I hear a noise to my left but before I can investigate Adora calls me over.

''Catra, you can't stay like this.'' Says Adora as I walk over. I look over my shoulder at the tree line. Something doesn't feel right.

''nah it's fine Adora.'' I say as I turn to look at her. "no one knows I'm out here so I get a lot of alone time. Although in these bright pink clothes someone is sure to see me.''

''I think those look cute on you.'' Says Adora as she points at my stupid top. My face immediately turns red at the statement.

''s-shut up already!" I say as I cross my arms. ''you know I only wear red.''

''yes I know, oh but don't forget that you throw in some brown every once in a while.'' Says Adora as she points at my pile of clothes.

''hey brown and red go good together. Better than your white and red, oh and don't get me started on She-Ra's look.'' I say as I point at the sword.

''you know you love She-Ra.'' Says Adora with a smirk, but she is only partially right. I hate She-Ra when she is kicking my ass, but I do love the way she looks. Again my face reddens and Adora just laughs.

''well I guess you best be off.'' I say as I look at the tree line again.

''yeah you're probably right, man I'm never going to hear the end of this.'' Says Adora as she lets out a sigh.

''yeah well that glimmer is…..i don't finish my sentence as my ears perk up again. Adora looks at me funny as I look around.

''what's wrong?" asks Adora, before I can respond a gun goes off and a net flies towards Adora. I jump forward and push her out of the way but in doing so the net wraps around me. I'm knocked into a tree and stuck on the floor as Adora pulls out her sword.

''For the honor of Grayskull!" shouts Adora, but by the time she is She-Ra she is surrounded by Horde soldiers. Adora starts taking out the soldiers as I try to rip myself free of this trap, but my attempts are useless.

''what is this rope made of?'' I ask in annoyance as a Horde soldier flies into a tree next to me. As I'm trying to escape I hear a beep and electric shocks start to course through the net. I shriek in pain as the electricity zaps me. Adora hears me scream and starts to run over before Scorpia steps out of the woods and blocks her.

''out of the way!" shouts Adora as I continue to writhe in pain

''no can do sweetheart, you see I have this controller here, and one more step and the electricity goes from painful to deadly.'' Says Scorpia as she holds up a remote

''let her go!" shouts Adora, but Scorpia just chuckles

''I'm not repeating myself.'' Says Scorpia as she turns up the voltage on the net. The pain becomes almost unbearable and my shrieks turn into howls of pain.

''Stop! Please I surrender!" yells Adora as she turns back to normal. She drops the sword and two Horde soldiers knock her to the ground.

''No Adora!'' is all I can shout as my vision becomes blurry. Scorpia turns off the net and plants a boot on my chest.

''I knew this plan would work, man I'm so glad I got to know you Catra.'' Starts Scorpia "I just knew you would take the hit for Adora and I knew she would surrender for you.''

''don't do this Scorpia…please.'' I whisper as she pushes her foot against my chest

''Lord Hordak ordered me to capture Adora alive and in a sound state. The only reason I'm not killing you yet is because we need her sane.'' Whispers Scorpia as she runs her claw against my cheek. Blood runs down my face as Scorpia stands up and walks over to Adora.

''I'm sorry miss but I'm afraid I have to knock you out now.'' says Scorpia before she smacks Adora across the face. Adora goes limp and every nerve in my body screams. I rip and claw at the net with all my strength but it does nothing. Scorpia just laughs as she lifts Adora up.

''made that special just for you. Now that your friend here is knocked out I think it's time we said goodbye.'' Says Scorpia as she turns the net back on. The pain is like nothing I've ever experienced before and I'm helpless as Scorpia and her soldiers walk away with Adora.

''Ma'am what about the sword?" asks a Horde soldier as he picks up Adora's sword.

''Hordak just said Adora so leave it. It could be dangerous'' says Scorpia as she continues to walk away. The Horde soldier shrugs his shoulders and tosses the sword to the floor. With them all gone I'm left alone with the most painful net in the world. Although moving is extremely painful I continue my pointless attempts at escape. My claws are useless against this thing. I lay my head against the floor as my vision starts to go. I start seeing memories of Adora and I. I see flashes of the time we spent together as kids. The time where we were enemies, and the time just recently. It felt like we were finally becoming more than just friends but now I'm going to die in the woods and Adora is going to die in some Horde lab. No I can't let that happen, I have to get out of here. I look around for any way of escaping this electric deathtrap and after a few seconds my eyes land on Adora's sword. I stick one hand through the electric field and drag my body towards the sword. With the last of my strength I'm able to reach the blade. I grab it and use it to cut a hole in the net. I drag myself away from the dreaded thing and collapse to the floor. The last thing I see before I black out is the glint of Adora's sword.

I come to in the middle of the night and when I try to stand my whole body aches. I'm able to slowly get to my feet using the sword as a sort of make shift cane. Every muscle in my body feels like they've been torn to pieces and my chest hurts with every breath. I slowly stumble towards Bright Moon seeing as it's the only place I can get help to recuse Adora. We need to be quick in saving her because when they realize the sword is what powers She-Ra they will just kill her. Adora's probably being tortured right now, knowing Hordak he wouldn't want to waste any time. I try to walk faster but my attempts just lead to a sad looking limp. At this rate I'll never make it to Bright Moon in time, I try to run again and for a few steps I'm able to until it feels like my leg snapped in half and I fall to the floor. I let out a howl of pain as I hold my leg. Before I can even get over the pain I hear rustling in the trees to my right. I crawl behind a bush and wait for the Horde soldier to come into view. I'm surprised to see Glimmer and Bow stumble into the clearing.

''do you think that was Adora?" asks Glimmer

''I don't know I'm picking up that her sword is here but I don't see her.'' Says Bow as he looks at a small handheld device. I slowly get to my feet and limp over to where they are as I drag the sword behind me because my arms are too weak to lift it.

''look there is someone coming! Adora is that you?" asks Glimmer as her and Bow run towards me in the darkness.

''t-the Horde…t-took her.'' Is all I can stutter before I collapse on the floor. Bow and Glimmer rush over and their faces become horrified when they see me.

''Catra! Where is Adora?" asks Glimmer as she grabs the sword from me.

''t-the Horde.'' I repeat before coughing. ''t-they have her.''

''we have to get her out of here Glimmer.'' Says Bow as he lifts me up.

''why are we helping her at all?" asks Glimmer as Bow starts to help me towards Bright Moon.

''she said the Horde took Adora, if that's true we are going to need her help.'' Says Bow, Glimmer rolls her eyes but follows us through the forest.

''so what happened to you and Adora?" asks Glimmer as she catches up.

''she w-was walking me back. We got jumped by the Horde. They kidnapped her and nearly killed me.'' I mumble as I let go of Bow

''are you sure you can walk?" asks Bow

''I'm fine.'' I say as I clutch my hurting ribs.

''did you even try to help Adora? Or did you sit just there and get beat up?" asks Glimmer as we near Bright Moon. I glare at her and let out a low growl. She gives me a dirty look but doesn't say anything else till we reach the kingdom.

''I'll take the sword to the armory, Bow you can take this cat to see mom.'' Says Glimmer before she teleports away.

''is the Queen going to offer her help?" I ask as we near the all too familiar throne room

''of course, Adora is a close friend. I'm sure she will send forces to help bust her out.'' Says Bow as he flashes a reassuring smile. As we near the throne room I see Entrapta in a side room working on some tech.

''Bow can we hold up for a second?" I ask as I limp towards the room Entrapta is in. I peer in and look at Entrapta. She is hard at work on some weird device, her welding mask is down and she is using her hair to hold a blowtorch. I slowly open the door and she looks up.

''Catra!" shouts Entrapta as she lifts up the welding mask, she raises her recorder to her face before continuing. "living in Bright Moon log thirty-three, it appears my friend known as Catra is still alive. Even after several calculations that concluded she was dead, she is standing here in front of me. I'm going to go hug her now.'' Entrapta finishes the log and rushes over, in a few seconds I'm engulfed in hair and hug alike.

''good to see you too Entrapta.'' I say before I wince in pain. Entrapta backs up her face full of worry.

''oh my gosh did I hurt you?'' asks Entrapta as she unwraps me from her hair.

''no that would be Scorpia…..she took Adora.'' I say as I look at the floor. Entrapta frowns and her face focuses like she is thinking hard about something.

''Scorpia was my friend. She was so nice…..why would she hurt you so badly?" asks Entrapta

''she is devoted to Hordak, so when we defected it must have broken her heart.'' I say as I think back to how crazy Scorpia could be about Hordak

''that's not logical at all.'' Says Entrapta

''not everything can be explained.'' I say as Bow taps my shoulder. I turn around and see Bow along with two guards.

''Sorry Catra, they aren't as forgiving.'' Says Bow before the guards knock me to the floor and handcuff me. I'm far too exhausted and hurt to put up much of a fight. Entrapta tries to stop them but I motion for her to stay where she is. She is reluctant to listen but she goes back to her lab. As the guards drag me to the throne room all I can really do is weakly hiss at them. One guard shoves me and knocks me to my knees when we reach Queen Angella

''why are you here again?" snaps the Queen. I look up at her and let out a low growl.

''umm what I think she meant to say is that Adora has been captured.'' Says Bow as he stands next to me.

''what?'' questions the Queen "is this true cat?"

''yes.'' I mutter as I look at the ground again ''Adora was walking me back to my home and we were ambushed. They captured Adora but didn't take the sword of power with them.''

''well where is the sword?" asks Queen Angella, she is talking like the sword is all that matters.

''it's in the weapons room.'' Says Glimmer as she teleports in. ''now can we lock this cat up and rescue Adora?''

''Glimmer…..we have the sword. Which means we have She-Ra.'' Says Angella as she gives her daughter a sympathetic look. "we don't have the resources to help you friend.''

''what?" shouts Glimmer and bow at the same time.

''you can't just abandon her! She has devoted everything to you!" I shout as I try to stand up. The guard kicks my knee again causing me to fall on my face. I let out another growl of frustration as Glimmer and Bow begin to protest.

''we have to help her, she saved me when I was captured!" shouts Glimmer.

''Glimmer, you are a princess of power and my daughter. Adora is only She-Ra half the time. The other half of the time she is a Horde soldier.'' Says Angella ''besides it will be almost impossible to break in again.''

''so we are just going to leave her to be tortured?" asks Bow

''I don't want to leave her, she was a great tool and friend. But it would be too risky to send the princesses right as we are becoming a formidable force. In time we will destroy the Horde and she will be rescued.'' Says Angella

''that will take too long. When Hordak realizes the sword is what powers She-Ra he will kill her.'' I say before Angella nods her head and a guard hits me.

''don't speak!' shouts the guard.

''lock Catra up, we will deal with her later.'' Says Angella. Bow and Glimmer give me desperate looks but I'm unable to comfort them. The guards start to drag me out of the throne room but this time I'm going to put up more of a fight. I kick one guard square in the chin and roll backwards to dodge the others attack, but I'm too slow while rolling and the guard hits me square on the back. I fall the floor and before I can get up I see a boot fly into my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for another wait but i think this one is a real banger, also it's kind of long again. I really took this chapter a step further in the violence department so hears a fair warning to that. Also school is back in session so it will probably be weekly posts or close to it.**

It takes sitting in a prison all night to realize just how painful being electrocuted can be. Even though it hurts to walk I find myself limping back and forth in my small cell. Like everything else here the walls are white, purple, and pink. When I first got thrown in here I attempted to claw the door open but all that lead to was broken claws and more pain. God the pain is still unbearable, everything aches and my chest still doesn't feel right. Not to mention the abuse I got at the hands (or boots) of the Bright Moon guards. i lay down on the small cot and nervously play with my tail.

''a fine mess you've gotten yourself into.'' I mumble to myself as I roll over. How am I going to save Adora from a prison cell? I slowly close my eyes but after a few seconds I feel someone looking at me. I open my eyes expecting no one and I'm shocked when I see Glimmer standing in my cell. After a second I realize she is probably here to taunt me.

''here to gloat?" I mumble as I roll over so I'm not facing her.

''as much as I want to…..i'm not here to gloat.'' Starts Glimmer "i…..we need your help rescuing Adora.'' My ears perk up when I hear Glimmer say Adora's name. I turn around to face her and I realize she is holding the Sword of Power.

''I thought your mother forbid helping her?" I ask as I stand up and stretch my arm

''she did, that is why bow, you, Entrapta, and I are going to bust in and save her.'' Says Glimmer, she gets really excited as she finishes talking almost like she wants a fight.

''okay, calm down princess I don't need any ones help.'' I say as I cross my arms. ''I can rescue Adora fine alone.''

''in your condition you can't rescue anyone alone.'' Says Glimmer, and although I hate to admit it she is right. But I'm not going to let that stop me.

''just get me out of here and we'll talk.'' I say with a smile. Glimmer frowns but grabs my shoulder. In a split second I find myself in a dark closet with Bow, Entrapta, and Glimmer.

''damn, I wish I could teleport on command.'' I say as Entrapta waves at me. she starts to say hello but Bow quickly hushes her.

''okay, here's the plan. We reach The Fright Zone, Catra gets me close to the prison. I teleport in and get Adora.'' Says Glimmer with a smile

''umm what about the security forces and shield?" I ask with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

''I can shut down anything the Horde makes!" shouts Entrapta, Bow hushes her again before she continues in a whisper "I can handle any tech the Horde throws at me.''

''okay, so Bow and Entrapta sneak to the mainframe and shut down the security.'' Says Glimmer ''this can still work.''

''nope the security there, not even I could get through, we need someone to cause a distraction.'' I say as I lean against a wall. ''I can sneak in act like I'm rescuing Adora, alarms go off and every guards swarms my location. Then you guys do your thing.''

''this is perfect. Catra distracts the Horde, you two shut down the shield, and I get Adora.'' Says Glimmer, "when I reach her I will give her the sword and we will head to the mainframe to help you two.'' Bow and Entrapta nod, but no one mentions anything about me escaping.

''so I guess I'll try to meet you guys at the mainframe, after causing a distraction far away from the mainframe.'' I say with a sigh, this is going to be harder than it sounds.

''okay you meet us there once things start to go down.'' Says Glimmer

''just don't leave me behind.'' I say as I glare at the Princess, she smirks at me but does nod.

''well I guess we better get going.'' Says Bow as he stands up.

''I'll teleport each of you down to the field outside the palace.'' Says Glimmer before her and Bow disappear. While they are gone Entrapta looks at me with a face full of concern.

''after doing a few calculations, I predict a twenty percent survival rate on your part of the mission.'' Says Entrapta

''well what are the numbers on rescuing Adora?" I ask as I ignore her warning.

''hmm…..i would say seventy-five if she is being held in the prison.'' Says Entrapta after a pause.

''well she is all that matters anyways.'' I say as I look at the floor. Entrapta uses her hair to hold my hand.

''you are just as important as Adora.'' Says Entrapta as she squeezes my hand.

''yeah well neither of us are important enough for this place.'' I say as I think about Glimmer and her mother. "hey Entrapta, do you think Glimmer will wait for me?"

''honestly I don't think so.'' Says Entrapta with a frown "I'm not a people person but it is obvious she wants you out of the picture.''

''I'll keep that in mind.'' Is all I can say as Glimmer teleports back in the closet. She grabs Entrapta next and I'm left alone for a minute or two. After a bit she shows back up and in a split second I'm in the field outside of Bright Moon.

''do you need to recharge before we leave?" asks Bow as we start to walk towards the Whispering Woods.

''No I'm alright I've still got plenty of strength.'' Says Glimmer as she flexes her arm. I roll my eyes and lag behind so I'm walking next to Entrapta. She gives me a smile before pulling out a familiar recorder.

''Saving Adora log one, we are currently walking towards The Fright Zone with the intention of saving Adora and not dying. I have Catra here with me, anything you want to say Catra?" asks Entrapta as she puts the recorder by my face.

''I'm good Entrapta.'' I say as I start to push the device away. ''so these recordings play back?"

''yes that is there main function and purpose.'' Says Entrapta, well if I have a twenty percent chance of survival I might as well make Adora a goodbye note…or log I guess.

''I think I'll give it a shot.'' I say as I grab the recorder. ''Entrapta if I don't make it back make sure Adora hears this.''

''oh okay, I'll give you some space.'' Says Entrapta as she catches up to Bow and Glimmer. I hold the small device in my hand for a second before I click the record button.

''Hey Adora…..if you're hearing this…..well I'm dead. Don't blame yourself I knew the risks when rescuing you, and don't be sad. I'm happy to lay my life down for such a good friend…..and I'm sorry for the things I did when you left the Horde. Damn this is turning into a depressing goodbye…"I pause as tears start to well up in my eyes. ''god look at me, I'm crying like your friend Bow…I wish we could have spent more time together and know wherever I am I miss you. i….I love you Adora, I love you so much. I should've said that so long ago and now it's too late…..goodbye Adora'' I click the record button again and the device stops. I wipe the tears away and run to catch up to everyone else. Entrapta gives me a sad smile as I hand her the device.

''don't you dare listen to it!" I say as Entrapta starts to hit the play button.

''oh gosh sorry, I'll save that one in it's own special folder.'' Says Entrapta as she tinkers with the device.

''what are you two doing?" asks Glimmer as we get deeper in the forest. It's the middle of the day and the forest has a strange calmness to it right now.

''none of your business Princess.'' I say as I glare at Glimmer

''okay then, how about we not bring up the recorder again?" asks Bow as he tries to calm both me and Glimmer down.

''fine whatever I don't even care.'' Says Glimmer as she turns around and keeps walking. She is carrying Adora's sword over her shoulder and I'm filled with anger just seeing her with Adora's weapon.

''we should wait till nightfall it will be easier to infiltrate The Fright Zone once it is dark outside.'' I say after a long awkward silence.

''we don't have time to wait, for all we know they are torturing Adora now. Do you really want that to continue?" asks Glimmer in a mean voice.

''of course I don't want that!" I shout back, Glimmer smiles clearly pleased at my anger.

''then we need to go as soon as we get there.'' Says Glimmer ''besides we don't need to worry because you will be causing a big distraction.''

''yeah well I still have to sneak in.'' I say as I glare at her.

''you're supposed to get caught, man am I the only one with a brain here?" says Glimmer as she throws her hands up. I let out a low growl which just seems to amuse her.

''Glimmer statistically we all 99.99 percent of humans have functioning brains. So I think it is a safe bet that ours work.'' Says Entrapta, her comment just feeds the fire.

''just you saying that means you don't have one. It's an expression I didn't mean it literally!" shouts Glimmer as we near the Fright Zone. Glimmer quiets down and we all sneak to the outskirts of the large metal city.

''gosh it takes being gone for a bit to realize how bleak this place is.'' I say as I look at all the green and gray walls.

''okay Catra you're up.'' Says Glimmer as she crouches down next to me. ''sneak in cause a big distraction and we will get Adora.''

''how will we know when you've alerted them.'' Asks Bow

''oh you'll hear it.'' I say as a sly smile reaches my face. I always wanted to see how much damage I could do with a tank, now's my chance. I stealthy run from the brush towards the wall without alerting a single guard. I reach the wall and walk along it until I find the hole Adora and I used to use when we snuck out. I squeeze through the small space and find myself back within the confines of The Fright Zone. I let out a sigh as I run along a narrow pathway towards the main hangars. "If I steal a tank and make it look like I'm busting into the prison that will get most of The Horde on me.'' I mumble as I reach the large hangar. Several Horde soldiers are standing outside and I'm not surprised to see Lonnie among them. She always loved the tanks so it would figure she would become a tank specialist. I jump up unto a window frame and slide into the hangar. The lights are on and there are several tanks in a line. I jump into the seat of the tank closest to the exit and flip several switches until it turns on.

''man I probably should've payed attention during tank training.'' I say as I look down at the crazy control panels. I grab what looks like a steering wheel and I slowly put my foot on what looks like a pedal. The tank lurches forward and nearly smashes into the hangar door. I lay off the gas and try to figure out the firing mechanisms. The gunner seat is to the left of the seat I'm in, I reach for what looks like the aiming device and I aim the cannon at the door.

''alright Catra, this is the one time you've got to give it one hundred percent.'' I mumble to myself as I press a large red button. The cannon charges and after a few seconds a laser flies into the hanger door blowing it open. With the door gone I step on the pedal and the tank glides forward. The Horde guards on the other side are recovering from the blast as I drive past. I look down at Lonnie slowly standing up and chuckle.  
"I always used to knock her off her feet, I guess old habits never die.'' I say as I drive towards the main section of The Fright Zone. Before I can get far into the facility I hear a siren start to ring all throughout the facility. I reach the prison wing and blow a hole in the side of the wall. Before I can drive in the tank takes a hit in the back from what I'm assuming is the whole facility. I swing the turret around and fire three lasers into three different tanks. The tanks I hit go up in flames but are quickly replaced by more soldiers. To my left a tank lines up a shot and I see its laser buzzing to life. I jump out of my seat and pounce out of the top hatch of the tank.

''look it's Catra!" shouts a Horde soldier before his comrades aim several guns at me. I don't give them a chance to hit me. I jump off the back of the tank as a flurry of lasers hit the top where I was standing. I run into the hole I just made and dash down a hallway. On the other end several guards round a corner and start firing at me. I dodge the attacks but I'm slow and a laser beam slashes through my shoulder. I let out a growl of pain and anger as I reach the guards. I pounce onto one's shoulders and twist his neck. Before his friends have any time to shoot I grab his gun and blast holes through both of them. Normally I don't use laser guns but this seems like an instance where I might have to. Before I get any further I hear a loud voice on an intercom.

''attention, Catra is here! She is in the south wing of the prison. Send all units to her location.'' As the intercom shuts off several more guards enter the hallway I'm in. I lunge upward and jump into a ventilation shaft. I only get a few feet but it is enough to be above the soldiers. I kick out the vent and jump onto my prey. In a few short seconds the throats of the guards are slit and my claws are covered in blood.

''okay I think I've made enough noise time to start leaving.'' I say as I jump out of a window and down to a smaller building. The fall hurts my shoulder but it's not bad. I tear my sleeve off my right arm and wrap it around the wound to slow the bleeding.

''up there!" shouts someone as I hop from roof top to roof top. In a few seconds what seems like every Horde soldier is shooting up at me. I dodge the lasers as I jump from roof to roof. But a laser smacks into my rifle breaking it. I drop the gun as I reach the mainframe. I run inside and look around for anyone.

''hello!'' I shout as I walk deeper into the maze of wires. Great, it appears I've been left behind. I kick a vent out of frustration and I'm surprised when Entrapta falls out of the vent.

''hi Catra.'' Says Entrapta as she gets to her feet.

''this is the second time I've found you in a vent, what are you doing?" I ask as Entrapta messes with some wires.

''oh I was building a defense system, because it seems the others are taking a long time to get here.'' Says Entrapta as she plugs a wire into another.

''what do you mean defense system and where is Bow?" I ask as the front door Is knocked open. Several guards step in but they are pulverized by a huge laser. Emily Entrapta's robot steps forward and fires another laser.

''I was just plugging Emily into the mainframe.'' Says Entrapta with a smile ''I left her here back when we left the Horde. Bow went to help Glimmer because she was taking too long, he told me to stay here and wait till he got back.''

''well glad to have them.'' I say as I look outside. Emily is doing a number but several horde soldiers and tanks are closing in on our location.

''we need to hide.'' I say as Horde soldiers enter the building. Entrapta points at the vent and the two of us jump down into the tight space. I'm engulfed in Entrapta's hair as she closes the vent behind her.

''follow me I know a bigger space.'' Says Entrapta as she starts to crawl forward. I follow her lead until I hear a few soldiers running down the hallway.

''shh don't move Entrapta.'' I whisper shout, she pauses and we lay still as the soldiers stop right next to us. I look through the grate as a Horde soldier pulls out his radio.

''Sir, Catra isn't in the mainframe building but the other troops have sucesfully dealt with that hostile robot.'' Says the soldier. Through the radio I hear Hordak's voice

''that robot was Entrapta, if she is hear find her.'' Starts Hordak "but be careful we had to send most of the guards to stop She-Ra from escaping.''

''Sir, how is She-Ra escaping?" asks the guard

''it seems Catra was a distraction, but fear not we have sent enough troops to recapture She-Ra and deal with her friends.'' Says Hordak

''okay sir, can me and my men expect reinforcements?'' asks the soldier

''I'll send my second and several soldiers but the tanks need to go to the northern side of the prison.'' Says Hordak "that is where we have trapped She-Ra and her friends.''

''okay sir we will find these two and join the others.'' Says the guard before he puts the radio up. The soldiers continue down the hallway and Entrapta and I climb out of the vent.

''come on Entrapta we have to go help Adora.'' I say as I run down the way the soldiers came. Entrapta follows but she seems upset. "Are you okay?"

''They said they dealt with Emily, do you think she is dead?" asks Entrapta as a tear runs down her cheek.

''I don't know, maybe she isn't dead.'' I say knowing full well that she was destroyed. Before I continue the ground shakes from a distant explosion. ''we don't have time to go back Adora needs us now.''

''you're right.'' Says Entrapta as she starts walking with me.

''hey if she did die, she died saving us.'' I say as I start to run. Entrapta says nothing but keeps pace with me. After a few minutes we reach an exit of the mainframe. I bust the door open and we run towards the north side of The Fright Zone. As we get closer the explosions and gunfire gets louder. We reach a corner of a building and I peak around it. in front of us are several Horde soldiers and tanks firing at Adora, Bow, and Glimmer who are doing their best to fend them off. Even as She-Ra Adora is in pretty bad shape and Bow and Glimmer aren't faring any better.

''we have to help them.'' I say as I turn back to Entrapta. She thinks for a minute as she looks at the carnage in front of us.

''they don't see us, our best bet is to sneak me into that tank and I can program it to kill them.'' Says Entrapta as she points at one of the tanks in the back.

''okay I'll clear out the soldiers then you come get into the tank." I say as I start to run towards the troops. I grab the soldier in the very back and use his weapon to kill the other troops before they even turn around. With them dead I'm free to jump up onto the tank. I rip the hatch open and hop down into the tank. The two guards are surprised but just like in Plumeria I kill them before they know what's going on. The tank comes to a halt and I hop back out. Entrapta runs over and uses her hair to climb onto the top of the tank.

''okay give me a few minutes.'' Says Entrapta as she slides into the tanks front seat.

''they don't have a few minutes. I'm going to go and try to do as much damage as I can.'' I say as I pounce off the tank. I run towards the Horde soldiers with their backs towards me and I slash the throats of several troops before they can turn.

''Catra's here!" shouts a soldier which gets the attention of everyone else. Several troops turn around and point their guns at me.

''hey guys I'm back and ready to fight for the Horde.'' I say as I put two thumbs up. My thumbs drip blood and the soldiers look at the corpses behind me. I let out a sigh before I roll backwards and behind several crates. The soldiers light up where I was standing and start shooting the crates I'm behind.

''Entrapta I could use some help!'' I shout as the troops close in on my position. Right as a soldier points his gun over my cover a laser evaporates him and several others. The Horde soldiers try to shoot the tank but they are no match. Whatever Entrapta did turned the tank into a killing machine. It fires twice as quick and auto locks on targets. In seconds the Horde soldiers are nothing but ash. Entrapta hops out of the top of the tank and waves at me pleasantly.

''I would say that was most efficient.'' Says Entrapta "it was so easy to program it to shoot just Horde soldiers.''

''that was good work. Now let's save Adora.'' I say as I grab onto the side of the tank.'' Entrapta smiles before jumping back into the machine. She drives us towards the trio and we get there just in the nick of time. As tanks surround She-Ra Entrapta launches several laser barrages destroying or disabling all the tanks. But while Entrapta took out the tanks the ground troops did severe damage to the tank. While Entrapta drives I hop off the tank and start attacking the troops. Adora sees me fighting and rushes to my side. With one swift swing of the Sword of Power the few remaining troops are dead.

''Catra, you're here.'' Says Adora as she throws her arms around me. I hug her back to the best of my ability with my wounded arm and...well and wounded everything else.

''yeah I'm here, are you okay?" I ask as I look at Adora's face, her eyes are glossy and even in She-Ra form it is obvious she was messed up pretty bad.

''I'm…..i'm good now.'' says Adora as she lets go of me. ''Hordak thought She-Ra was a part of me. He hooked me up to some device he said it would separate me from She-Ra. I told him that's not how it works but he didn't care. The machine…it felt like my soul was ripped from my body.''

''I'll kill him.'' I growl as I clench my fists

''no….you're here, that is enough.'' Says Adora

''why wouldn't I be here?'' I ask Adora

''Glimmer said you were the distraction, and she said you probably wouldn't make it back.'' Says Adora as a wounded Glimmer and Bow walk over. Entrapta steps out of the now ruined tank and joins our little huddle.

''Glimmer why did you say I wouldn't make it?" I ask as glimmer stands there.

''I was just going off what Entrapta said, about how you statistically wouldn't live.'' Says Glimmer as she looks at the floor.

''guys we can discuss this later, maybe we should take this brief safety and get out of here!" says Bow, right as he finishes talking another squad of Soldiers arrive, and in the front leading them is Scorpia.

''we don't have time for this.'' Says Adora before she knocks the soldiers off their feet with a swipe of her sword.

''come on!" shouts Bow as he runs towards the wall. After several twists and turns we run down a long alleyway that leads to the Fright Zone border. We reach the wall but the section we are at doesn't have any holes in it.

''Glimmer you have to teleport us!" shouts Bow as he looks at the wall.

''leave me so I can defe- starts Adora before she is cut off by Glimmer teleporting her away.

''yeah sure, send our best fighter first.'' I say as Scorpia and her men arrive. Bow notches and impulse arrow and shoots a crate above some troops. The arrow sends the crate falling and It blocks their path. After he does that Glimmer appears and grabs him next, leaving only Entrapta and I.

''I guess she doesn't like us I say with a shrug as Entrapta starts to tinker with some tech.

''Catra!" shouts Scorpia as she lifts up the crate and throws it out of the way. She starts to walk towards us but Entrapta walks over and aims some weird device at her. Entrapta hits a button and a beam hits the soldiers and Scorpia, we it hits them they freeze in place.

''what did you do to them?" I ask as I look at paralyzed Scorpia.

''just a mild paralyzer. Very easy to make, and the Fright Zone has more than enough components to.'' Starts Entrapta but she is cut off by Glimmer appearing. She grabs Entrapta's shoulders and they disappear. I look at Scorpia, who is still frozen. Her face is so full of rage, she must be feeling what I felt. I walk over to her and lean against a wall.

''I know exactly how you are feeling. You want me dead more than anything, I was like that once too. But hear me when I say this, to truly move on you have to forgive those who hurt you or with time you'll just start hurting yourself….and others.'' I say as I think back to all the bad things I did to Adora and others. Scorpia just glares at me. I see a flash out of the corner of my eye and turn around to see Glimmer, but she is holding a laser rifle in her hands. Before I can move she fires and it hits me right in the lower left of my stomach. I fall to my knees as I taste blood in my mouth. Glimmer smiles as she walks over to me. ''I knew this plan would work. There were a couple snares when you lived but it all worked out in the end.''

''what you're just going to kill me and then Adora will be all yours?" I ask as I spit up blood. I apply pressure on the wound to slow the bleeding. It doesn't hurt at all as I press against it…that can't be good

''she will be sad because of your death for a while, and I'll be right there to comfort her.'' Says Glimmer as she stands above me.

''do you really think Adora won't come help me when you go back empty-handed?" I ask as my vision blurs.

''I know she would come back, that's why I have to do this.'' Starts Glimmer as she points the weapon at her own shoulder. She pulls the trigger and lets out a shriek of pain as the laser pierces her arm."t-there, now it is believable. Goodbye Catra''

''Adora will never love you.'' I say as I spit blood on her shoe.

''that's where you're wrong.'' Is the last thing Glimmer says before she teleports away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for another wait but i think this one is a real banger, also it's kind of long again. I really took this chapter a step further in the violence department so hears a fair warning to that. Also school is back in session so it will probably be weekly posts or close to it.**

''isn't this ironic?'' I ask Scorpia as I sit against a wall clutching my stomach. The laser shot didn't go all the way through so I only have one wound that's bleeding. I rip the remaining sleeve off my shirt and wrap it around my waist. The already red sleeve is quickly soaked with blood. "I hope whatever Entrapta did isn't permanent. It would be a shame if you were stuck looking so angry forever.''

''it's not.'' Says Scorpia as she regains control of her body. She walks over to me as the other Horde soldiers start to regain the ability to move as well, and they aim their guns at me.

''I'm sorry that I hurt you Scorpia, but I had to leave.'' I say before coughing up more blood "I guess it was pointless in the end.''

''hey you're not going to die.'' Says Scorpia as she motions for her men to help me. They start to apply first aid to me but my vision begins to blur.

''why are you helping me?" i ask as I close my eyes. I don't hear her answer before everything goes black…I come to in a drab hospital bed inside the Fright Zone infirmary. I try to move my right arm but it is hand cuffed to the bed I'm in. I look down at my wound which is now professionally wrapped up. The rags are still bloody but judging from the way I feel I think I'll live. I look at my shoulder which is wrapped up as well. Judging from the droopiness I feel and the fact that I don't feel terrible I must be on a lot of anesthetics. I hoist my left arm up and start to mess with my handcuffs until someone puts their hand on my shoulder. I turn my head and Scorpia smiles down at me.

''Scorpia?'' I say as Scorpia smiles down at me.

''hey there amigo, you are really hurt so lay back in the bed.'' Says Scorpia as she pushes my shoulder back to the bed.

''just how messed up am I?"I ask as I look at my left arm again.

''well your left arm is broken from the laser shot. A bit of bone was disintegrated so it will never fully heal.'' Says Scorpia as she puts her claw to her face like she is thinking ''the laser shot in your stomach missed everything vital to your survival which is super lucky!...and you've got a broken rib.''

''rib? How did that happen?" I ask in shock

''well I did step on you pretty hard before I left you in that net. Serves you right though…helping those princesses.'' Mumbles Scorpia

''so…im back in the Fright Zone?" I ask in an attempt to change the subject

''yep, glad to have you back too.'' Says Scorpia before her face turns serious. ''Lord Hordak wasn't happy when I spared your life, but he thought about it and decided it was best that you live.''

''why did you do it though? Why did you help me?" I ask as I look at her face. Her expression hardens before a look of sadness over comes her.

''before that girl shot you you said I needed to forgive…or I would just hurt myself and others.'' Says Scorpia as she puts her claws together. "so, I forgave you and instead of letting you die I rescued you. Your still my friend Catra, you and Entrapta both! But don't expect any more help! You are an enemy of the Horde and from now on I will treat you like any other enemy.''

''thank you Scorpia.'' I say as I'm moved to tears, she is stronger than me. It took me months to realize I needed to forgive Adora and here Scorpia can do it in just a few weeks. "it really means a lot…

''shut up prisoner!" shouts Scorpia before she slaps me across the face, okay maybe not fully forgiven. ''now that you are better Lord Hordak will speak to you.'' I let out a sigh as Scorpia unlocks my handcuffs. She helps me out of the bed and we out of the hospital and through the Fright Zone. I have trouble standing but we make our way towards the center of the Fright Zone, as we walk the looks I get are less then pleasing.

''I guess people are pretty angry with me.'' I say as I smirk at a group of soldiers.

''well you are the enemy.'' Says Scorpia as we reach Hordak's lair. Scorpia opens the door and I walk inside alone. Hordak is sitting in his chair and he frowns when he sees me.

''ah, the cat that has caused me so much trouble.'' Starts Hordak ''How many times do I have to kill you before you stay dead?"

''well cats have nine lives.'' I say matter of factly. This angers Hordak even more.

''I guess we will just have to torture each life then.'' Says Hordak, I knew this was coming. But I don't care about myself, Adora is alive and safe and that's all that matters.

''do what you want to me.'' I say as I roll my eyes. ''I don't care, Adora is safe so I'm happy.''

''yes I know this, that is why we will imprison you here until we recapture Adora.'' Explains Hordak "and once we extract She-Ra from her I will personally kill you both.''

''it's a date then.'' I say in a sassy voice. Hordak smirks at my remark before waving Scorpia over

''take her and lock her in a cell.'' Says Hordak as he points at me "give her some time to realize her situation."

''yes sir!" says Scorpia "come on you.'' She grabs my arm and slowly walks me towards the prison block.

''you can't lock me up! Come on Scorpia just let me go.'' I say as I struggle to stay standing.

''no way, I've helped you enough. Look you're still my friend but I can't do that, I would get in so much trouble.'' Says Scorpia as we reach the prison. We walk inside and she opens a cell. I sigh as I step inside.

''well thanks anyways.'' I say as I sit down on the bed.

''look, just rest up you're really hurt.'' Says Scorpia

''that I can't argue with.'' I say as Scorpia shuts and locks the door. I lay my head down on the pillow as the full extent of my pain hits me. Both my laser shot wounds sting terribly and my whole body is still sore. Maybe I'll rest for a few days before I bust out of here.

Two months later

"Move cat.'' Says the guy behind me before he shoves me in the back. His shove causes my food tray to fall at of my hand and land on the floor. Pain shoots through my left shoulder and I grunt as I stand back up. The guy behind me laughs and it causes me more anger than I should have let it. I turn around and imagine slicing his face, but I restrain myself, don't want to start a fight on the day of my escape.

''sorry.'' I growl before I turn and walk to a table. I sit down and a few people nod at me when I do. I don't nod back or greet anyone I just lay my head down. I'm not looking for friends in here and if everything goes well I'll be long gone by sunset. I sit in silence for the reminder of breakfast and when the Horde guards shuffle us out I don't put up any resistance. For these past couple of months I've been slowly healing and obeying everything anyone says. I've tried Scorpia a couple of times but that has gotten me nowhere.  
''prisoner keep walking.'' Says a guard, he snaps me back to reality and I walk quickly to catch up to everyone. Shit I don't want them on alert before we near the window. My whole plan banks on a window that is three stories up. Most people who were to jump out it would not live, I am not most people. I've walked the path several times and if I make it out of there I can run through the houses until I reach the wall. It took me a long time to heal but I've tried my best to stay in good shape for this escape attempt. I never regained full control in my left arm but I don't need it to jump. And after months I finally feel good enough to make the jump and escape. As I'm thinking we round the corner that leads to the cellblock and I turn to the guard.

''hey buddy I think this is my stop.'' I say as I point out the window.

''shut up cat and get back in….i don't let him finish the sentence. I slash across his throat which causes blood to cover my orange jumpsuit. The other guard looks at me with a shocked expression before he starts to raise his gun. I'm quicker than he is and I shoot him with the dead guard's weapon. I toss the two guns to a few of my fellow inmates.

''go crazy.'' I say before I kick out the window.

''wait!" yells an inmate ''that is kind of a long fall.''

''don't worry, cats always land on their feet.'' I flash the inmate a sly smile as I finish talking, I always wanted to say that. I run forward and jump out of the small window. The fall is quite far but nothing I've not done before. I hit the ground and roll into a summersault before I sprint down the street. I run towards the Whispering Woods but I don't get far before I hear a siren going off in the prison.

''over there!" shouts someone behind me. I turn around and see a squad of Horde soldiers begin to chase me.

''oh great.'' I mumble before I pounce up a wall and onto a roof top. I hop from roof to roof in an attempt to keep my distance from the soldiers. They try to keep up with me but not even Adora could keep up with me…well unless I wanted her to. As I run I see the wall in the distance. "shit I'm going to need some way over it.'' I mumble to myself as I run. As I finish talking as a skiff flies in from behind me. The soldiers start to shoot at me and I smile as they get closer. I run to the edge of a roof but I don't jump down. The skiff flies towards me and right as it reaches me I jump up and grab onto it.

''she grabbed on!" shouts someone as I climb onto the vehicle. I kick the first soldier off the side of the skiff and then I grab the guy driving. ''I think this is your stop.'' I say as I throw him off the side. I grab the wheel and drive towards the wall. The skiff starts to shudder as I fly. "damn how did Adora do this?" as I talk Several more skiffs catch up to me and start to shoot at my vehicle. A few of them land some shots and my skiff starts to lose altitude.  
''No no come on you piece of junk!" I shout as the skiff falls. As I reach the wall I jump off the skiff and it crashes and explodes. I roll onto the top of the wall and quickly jump down into the Whispering Woods below. I run into the woods as the skiffs reach where I had been standing. I hide in the brush as several soldiers enter the forest. I need to ditch these orange clothes soon or these guards are going to spot me. I run through the woods once the guards have passed but I don't make it far before someone spots me.

''down there!" yells a soldier. Him and his squad jump off of the skiff they are riding and begin to chase me through the woods. I dash between trees and dodge their laser shots. I hop over a fallen log and lay on the ground. The soldiers run over to me but don't see me laying there. I hop up and slash the soldier's helmet. With him stunned I kick the other guard in the throat. He drops his rifle as the last soldier arrives. The last guy aims his gun but I flip around and knock it out of his hands with my tail. With a well-timed punch to the face he is on the ground. The last soldier puts his hands up and I smile at him as he does.  
"that scratch on the helmet looks pretty cool, when you get back to the Fright Zone tell Hordak it was meant for him.'' I say as the soldier backs away. I wave at him before I continue through the woods towards the only place I know I can get better clothes. I arrive at my old camp and look around for my clothes. I find my trademark outfit and quickly change into it. Being in the woods for a few months hasn't done good things to the clothes but it beats a prison jumpsuit. ."That's much better.'' I say as I stretch my tail. That stupid jumpsuit didn't have a hole for my tail which made life very annoying. I hold up my red crown and slide it over the front of my face. It feels nice to have that back on, I've spent to long without it and it makes me really happy to have it again. But my happiness is short lived as I hear a rustling to my right. "I don't think it's Adora this time.'' I say as I run away from the sound. I guess now I need to go to Bright Moon and try to talk to Adora, I need to play this smart though. They've probably lied to Adora to keep her from knowing just how little they care about her. God just picturing Glimmer being all buddy buddy with Adora doesn't sit right with me. I run through the forest which is a lot easier in my own clothes and I quickly evade all the Horde soldiers hunting me. I near Plumeria's village where I know the searching parties won't go. Maybe I can stay there for a bit and let the searching die down. When I reach the village I just walk right in. several people see me and immediately run away.  
"Calm down I'm just here to talk!" I shout as the civilians run away. "ah whatever just get Perfuma!" I lean against a building for a few seconds until the ground below me breaks open and a vine wraps around me.

''Catra! You're alive?" asks Perfuma as she walks over to me.

''yep I'm alive and I would love it if you would let me go.'' I say as I try to wave at her through the vines. She drops the plants and I stretch out my arms before holding out my hand. Perfuma reluctantly shakes it and I chuckle as she does.

''everyone said you were dead….what are you doing here?" asks Perfuma. She studies my facial features as I lean against a wall.

''I just escaped The Fright Zone. Glimmer, Bow, Entrapta, and I snuck in and rescued Adora.'' I say as I look at my claws.

''that's what Entrapta told me." says Perfuma ''she also said that Glimmer watched you die.''

''Glimmer does think she watched me die, because she was the one who shot me. But I lived and I was captured and thrown in prison for a couple of months.'' I say as I rub my stomach. The scar is really nasty looking and my fur still hasn't grown all the way back from when it had to be shaved for the medical procedure.

''I don't believe you, Glimmer would never do that.'' Says Perfuma as she crosses her arms.

''I don't need you to believe me, I just need a place to lie low for a little bit.'' I say as I turn around and look at the whispering woods. "I need to get to Bright Moon but there are too many patrols in the forest right now.''

''this is all a little far-fetched.'' Says Perfuma, she is still skeptical of me which I guess is justified. ''is there any way you can prove that this all happened?"

''umm oh yeah check this out.'' I say as I start to lift my shirt. Perfuma closes her eyes and covers them with her hands.

''no thank you.'' Says Perfuma, I roll my eyes before I grab her hands and move them from her face. She slowly opens her eyes and gasps when she sees the large scar.

''that's a scar only a laser rifle can cause.'' I say as I slide my shirt down. I roll up my left sleeve and show her the other shot on my arm. ''as you can see The Horde really doesn't like me.''

''goodness that is quite….ugly.'' Says Perfuma as she runs her hand across my arm. I want to slap her hand away but I don't because I'm trying to get on her good side.

''so do you believe me now?" I ask as I slide my sleeve back over my arm.

''well I certainly believe you when you say The Horde is trying to get you.'' Says Perfuma "The Rebellion doesn't have anything that can do that to you.''

''so you gonna let me stay for a day?" I ask, Perfuma looks like she is thinking pretty hard but after a few seconds she smiles at me.

''you can stay, but I don't want you causing any trouble.'' Says Perfuma, as she talks I see familiar purple hair out of the corner of my eye. I turn and see Entrapta walking over but she is looking down at a device so she doesn't see me when she walks out.

''hey hon, can you help me with an experiment, I need an extra pair…of…..hands.'' Entrapta slows and stops talking when she looks up and sees me. She drops the weird device in her hand and runs over to me. Before I can protest she has me trapped in her trademark hair hug.  
"Good to see you too.'' I say as I try to escape her embrace. "Come on Entrapta are you going to do this every time I nearly die?"

''I….you should be dead. I made a log about it and everything.'' Says Entrapta as she wipes tears away with her hair.

''yeah well I always liked beating the odds.'' I say as I put my hands on my hips.

''Glimmer said you were shot when she teleported back to you. She says she was shot before she had to leave you.'' Says Entrapta as Perfuma looks at her.

''Glimmer was the one that shot me, she left me and I was captured.'' I say as I think back to Glimmer's betrayal. ''and it has taken me all this time to escape.''

''we have to go to Bright Moon! Glimmer has been lying to Adora this whole time. Glimmer threated me and told me not to say anything about Queen Angella's lack of sympathy for Adora when she was captured. Adora needs to learn the truth.'' Yells Entrapta, as she speaks her voice get louder and angrier. With her last sentence she sounds just as angry as me.

''honey you didn't tell me any of this.'' Says Perfuma as she takes Entrapta's hand. Hmm I guess these two are a thing now. I'm surprised Entrapta was able to show emotions to something that wasn't a robot or a theory and I'm surprised Perfuma can put up with Entrapta's….quirks.

''I know and I'm sorry, like I said Glimmer threated Me.'' says Entrapta as she covers her face with her hair. ''I didn't want anything to happen to you.''

''o-okay, here we can keep talking inside. Catra come with us, we have dinner made.'' Says Perfuma before her and Entrapta turn and walk back in the house Entrapta came from. My stomach growls and I quickly follow the two inside. The house is a crazy mix of flowers and technology. On one side is a beautiful row of flowers and on the other is a pile of tech and other weird junk.

''I see you two are all settled together.'' I say as I look at the mess.

''well when I was forced here by the Horde, Perfuma offered her home and I took the offer.'' Says Entrapta as she messes with a large circuit board.

''I did not realize you had so much luggage when I offered.'' Says Perfuma as she starts to set a table with plates.

''well if I hadn't said yes then we probably wouldn't have fallen in love.'' Says Entrapta as she smiles at Perfuma

''what do you mean honey?" asks Perfuma as she brings out what looks like spaghetti. She sets it on the table and Entrapta and I walk over and sit down.

''I'm just saying, if we look at the numbers and statistics, we probably never would have even talked.'' Says Entrapta as she digs into her food. I quickly do the same, this spaghetti is the best thing I've had in a long time. Fright Zone food already sucks, so the prison food was really bad.

''sweetie you can't simplify love into one big statistic.'' Says Perfuma as she takes Entrapta's hand.

''I just need time, I've been able to solve every problem and answer every question. I will crack the code of love!" says Entrapta as she holds her spoon up like a sword. I smile at the adorableness of these two. It makes me happy to see Entrapta happy, she deserves this after everything.

"So how long have you two been a thing?" I ask as I try to lift my glass. My left arm throbs in pain when I do and I quickly rest it back on the table.

''well it took me a while to get the courage to ask.'' Says Entrapta

''I asked you out not the other way around!" says Perfuma

''oh yeah! She asked me out.'' Says Entrapta before continuing. ''our first date was a couple weeks after we I had gotten back from the Fright Zone with Adora.''

''what about Bow?" I ask as I try to move my left hand without pain shooting through it.

''he is just a friend. Besides I think he is with that Horde soldier.'' Says Perfuma as she points her fork at me.

''Bow is with Kyle!?" I say almost spitting out my spaghetti. ''hmm small world I guess.''

''so how do you like the food?" asks Perfuma, she looks almost worried about what Entrapta and I will say when she asks us.

''It is great just like everything else you make. Although it could use….fifteen percent more sauce.'' Says Entrapta

''this is fantastic!" I say through a mouthful of spaghetti. Perfuma smiles at me as I eat away.

''thanks, It's the only thing I'm good at cooking.'' Says Perfuma

''well it was really good.'' I say as I finish my last bite.

''so Catra what took you so long to escape?" asks Entrapta

''well I couldn't simply waltz out of The Fright Zone.'' I say as Entrapta looks at me intently.

''so how did you do it?" asks Entrapta

''I jumped out a window and stole a skiff. After that I just needed to evade the soldiers and make it here.'' I say before yawning. ''is there a place I can crash for tonight?"

''of course, honey could you clear off the couch.'' Says Perfuma as she stands up and starts to put the dishes away. Entrapta moves all of her tech off the couch and I lay down.

''you sleep here, we will go to Bright Moon tomorrow.'' Says Entrapta, she starts to walk away but stops and turns back to me. "I gave Adora the log you made before we went into the Fright Zone…..sorry I thought you had died.''

''don't worry about it Entrapta, you did what I told you to.'' I say as I yawn again.

''you get some sleep, we will talk tomorrow.'' Says Entrapta

''ok, I'm sure by then the scouts looking for me will have all stopped patrolling.'' I say as I roll onto my side. I don't like sleeping like this but I don't want to intrude on Entrapta and Perfuma any more than I have. Perfuma finishes up with the dishes and her and Entrapta head down a hallway leaving me alone. I drift off while thinking about seeing Adora tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the finale guys! Hope Y'all like it i tried pretty hard on it, i did only proofread it once so there may be a few grammatical errors.(not that the other chapters didn't have those.) I'm thinking i'm going to make an epilogue that really wraps everything up so there will probably be one last short chapter set like a few months later. Been a blast writing this and i'd love to here your thoughts on the story. (i was going to make a part two but with season 2 of She-Ra in April it is kind of pointless.)**

Chapter 8

''hey…wake up…come on wake up.'' Is all I hear as something pokes my head. I open my eyes and see Entrapta standing over me. Her hair is in the shape of a finger and she is using it to poke my head.

''What are you doing?" I ask as I wipe the sleep out of my eyes. Sleeping anywhere other than the foot of a bed is no fun for me but the couch sure did beat the Fright Zone Prison.

''I'm waking you up, it is early morning and we need to get to Bright Moon.'' Shouts Entrapta as she uses her hair to back away from me. I sit up and see Perfuma standing behind the purple haired menace. Perfuma looks at me with an expression of pure misery before she walks to the kitchen.

''come on Entrapta we could have slept in, Bright Moon isn't going anywhere.'' I say as I lay back down. Entrapta grabs my hand with her hair and pulls me to my feet. As she does this Perfuma walks out with two cups of coffee. She hands me a glass and I take a sip. The coffee is quite bitter and I almost cough.

''not a morning person?" I ask Perfuma as she sips from her glass. She looks at me and frowns before shaking her head.

''most of the time Entrapta wakes up and works on her contraptions. But sometimes…she wakes me up too.'' Says Perfuma, the desperation in her face makes me chuckle. It'd be nice to have this with Adora, except she isn't a morning person at all.

''come on you two! Perfuma start getting ready please. On average you take twelve minutes to get ready and that will put us behind schedule!" says Entrapta as she points at a device that looks like a clock.

''what schedule?'' I ask as Perfuma lets out a yawn. She walks back down the hallway she came from and into what must be their room.

''The Schedule! Last night I mapped out the whole day.'' Explains Entrapta as she shoves the device in my face. ''if everything goes according to plan you and Adora will kiss by tonight!"

''what? Come on Entrapta get this out of my face.'' I say as my face reddens at the thought of kissing Adora. Entrapta giggles at my embarrassment.

''it's just science!" yells Entrapta as Perfuma joins us again. This time she is in one of her flowery dresses and her hair no longer looks like it was in a blender. She smiles pleasantly at me and Entrapta.

''ready to go.'' Says Perfuma

''that dress is enthralling dear.'' Says Entrapta as she looks at Perfuma

''I'm going to assume that was a complement.'' Says Perfuma

''damn, what did you put in this coffee? It must be something strong for you to get ready so fast." I ask as I look at my cup.

''lots of sugar.'' Says Perfuma as she puts her hands together. ''are you ready to leave then?"

''yeah lets blow this joint.'' I say as I set my coffee down. Probably best I don't drink any more of that. We walk outside and the townspeople are a little friendlier since I'm with the princesses. Several people wave as we walk through the village. Perfuma smiles and waves back at all of them while Entrapta is lost in one of her weird machines. Man hard to believe these two are together since they are polar opposites.

''what are you gonna say when we get there?" asks Entrapta, the question snaps me back to reality and I have to think about it before answering.

''I guess I'm just going to say it as it is. I'll tell Adora the truth and everything will work out.'' I say as we near the Whispering Woods. Man I am sick of these stupid trees. I hope I never have to go in here again.

''I wouldn't do that.'' Says Entrapta without looking up.

''well why not? Why can't I just explain what happened? I ask kind of annoyed at Entrapta's response.

''well Adora will be overwhelmed with emotions and If she is anything like a data processor she will need time to reboot. You don't want to overload her with sensitive info.'' Explains Entrapta

''Adora isn't a computer, and she is stronger than you give her credit.'' I say as we enter the forest.

''I know that, I factored in the human element.'' Says Entrapta

''sweetie this is what we talked about, remember?'' says Perfuma as she puts her hand on Entrapta's shoulder. Entrapta wraps Perfuma's hand in her hair and looks up at the flower princess.

''I know…sorry Catra I ramble on and some things just get lost in my head. Then they come out all wrong and I hurt people's feelings.'' Says Entrapta as she frowns. Perfuma smiles at her and slides her arm around Entrapta's shoulder.

''what were you trying to say honey?" asks Perfuma

''I…..just give Adora time to process everything. A lot is going to go through her head when she sees you. And then you're going to tell her that her life has been a lie for the past two months.'' Says Entrapta

''I know, but I think Adora can handle it. She is strong in ways you don't know.'' I say as Perfuma lets go of Entrapta. We walk in silence for some time and I listen closely to all the sounds of the forest. I don't want a squad of Horde soldiers showing up now, but as we near Bright Moon I relax because I don't hear anything. We walk out of the forest and walk up the road to Bright Moon. I decide not to sneak in because I'm flanked by two princesses of the rebellion. When we reach the front gate it's the same guards that arrested me when I first brought Entrapta back. They ready their spears and rush over to us.

''princesses look out! Catra is right behind you.'' Shouts a guard as he runs at me. Perfuma flicks her hand and a vine sprouts from the ground and trips the guard.

''she is with us sir.'' Says Perfuma as he slowly stands up. I'm surprised that Perfuma would help me like that but I'm not gonna question it.

''but princess she is the enemy?" says the guard as he unwraps his foot.

''she is not the enemy!" yells Entrapta "now let us in or you can say goodbye to two princesses.''

''o-okay!" says the guard as he opens the castle door. We walk inside and I immediately cringe at all the purple and pink colors.

''I hate this place.'' I say as I cross my arms. "Why does there have to be so much pink?"

''I like the colors, but I must say those guards were rather rude.'' Says Perfuma as we walk through the castle. Entrapta and Perfuma are following me but I'm not really sure where I'm going myself. I guess we will run into someone eventually.

''yeah those two are no fun.'' Says Entrapta

''that's not my first go around with those two.'' I say as we reach another hallway. I round the corner and see Bow and Kyle walking this way. Bow sees me and his face quickly lights up with surprise.

''Catra?'' says Bow as he and Kyle quickly walk over.

''yeah, surprised to see me?" I say as I look at my claws

''surprised…..i'm shocked!" says Bow, I look at Kyle. He smiles at me and I smile back, good to see the kids happy where he is. ''Glimmer said you were dead!''

''Glimmer says a lot of things, in fact where is that sparkly spaz anyway?" I ask as my expression turns cold

''Last time I saw them, Glimmer was showing Adora her weapons room.'' Says Bow "so what happened to you?"

''Don't worry about it Bow, you don't need to hear any of this.'' I say as we walk towards Glimmer's room.

''o-okay, glad to see you alive and please don't do anything rash.'' Says Bow as he and Kyle continue in the opposite direction. The three of us reach Glimmer's room and Entrapta goes to knock on the door.

''wait, can you two stay out for a little bit.'' I say as I rub my left shoulder ''this needs to be between Glimmer and I.''

''uhh fine but leave some fun for me too.'' Says Entrapta

''yeah I know you've got a bone to pick with her as well.'' I say as the two princesses back up and leave me alone at the door. Come on Catra just breath this is the moment you've been waiting for. I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

''god mom we are busy!" shouts Glimmer from the other side of the door. I let out a sigh before I kick the door open. Inside is Adora and Glimmer, they are sitting together and Glimmer is showing Adora what looks like a shield. Adora's face looks so broken and sad but when she turns and sees me her face lights up.

''Catra!" shouts Adora as she stands up and runs over to me. This is the one hug I don't protest against. I hug Adora back and it feels so good to be in her arms again. I'm surprised by myself when I feel tears running down my eyes. I feel myself start to purr as Adora hugs me. she laughs and cries into my arms.  
''H-hey Adora.'' I say as I laugh and cry and hold Adora close. I open my eyes and see Glimmer standing there behind us. She looks at me almost like a desperate dog. I flash her a sly smile as Adora lets go of me.

''h-how are you here? W-what happened?" stutters Adora as she wipes tears out of her eyes. ''i-i-I thought you were dead.''

''why don't you ask Glimmer?" I say as I point at the glittery princess. Glimmer nervously chuckles as Adora crosses her arms and glares at her.

''you told me Catra died!" shouts Adora, I'm surprised by her anger. It's almost like all the sadness turned to anger in a second, and I've never seen her this upset before. ''you told me she was dead and you said you couldn't teleport back!"

''Adora please, you need to calm down.'' Says Glimmer as she grabs Adora's arm. Adora shoves Glimmer away before she turns to me.

''what else is she lying about?" asks Adora, the anger in her eyes scares even me.

''she was the one that…..

''NO!'' yells Glimmer before she teleports behind me. She wraps her hands around my throat and squeezes. ''you keep your mouth shut! I won't let you have Adora!" Before Glimmer can get very far into choking me. Adora punches her off of me.

''Catra continue and you stay right where you are or I swear I'll kill you.'' Says Adora as she draws her sword and points it at Glimmer, the coldness in her voice sends chills down my tail. I don't think she was kidding when she said kill.

''Glimmer was the one that shot me. she teleported back and shot me with a laser rifle.'' I say as I lift up my shirt to show Adora the scar. Adora's jaw drops when she sees it. ''yeah I know…..anyway she shot me so she could have you to herself.''

''Is this true?" asks Adora in a voice no louder than a whisper.

''Adora i-i….'' says Glimmer before stopping

''IS THIS TRUE?" shouts Adora, it was so loud even I jumped when she yelled it. Glimmer sniffles and looks at the floor before continuing

''Yes! It's true…b-but I did it because I love you Adora.'' Says Glimmer as she gets to her knees. ''I needed to get rid of Catra so we could be together!" Glimmer crawls over to Adora and clutches her leg. Adora just looks down at her in pure disgust.

''I never want to speak to you again.'' Says Adora as she slides her sword back onto her back.

''But Adora!" starts Glimmer before Adora slaps her across the face. Glimmers eyes tear up and it is the nicest thing I've seen all day.

''NO, you're lucky I don't kill you right now.'' Says Adora before she turns to me. "Is there anything else I should know?"

''yeah there is one more thing, when you were captured…Queen Angella refused to send a rescue team.'' I say as I think back to that nasty queen. ''The queen said there was no point in trying to save you because the rebellion still had the sword of power.'' Adora looks at the floor when I finish talking her expression is one I've never seen before. It's a mixture of betrayal, disappointment, and disgust. I grab Adora's hand and pull her into another hug. Adora starts to weep into my arms and I hug her tighter as she does.  
"It's okay Adora.'' I say as I rub her hair.

''I missed you so much.'' Says Adora as she looks at me. Her eyes are glossy from tears ''these past couple of months have been so…..so horrible. I've been lost and hopeless without you.''

''well don't worry I'm not going anywhere.'' I say as she backs up. She still has my hand in hers when she turns back to Glimmer.

''go talk to your mother. Summon an emergency meeting. I've got some things I need to discuss with you and your mother.'' Says Adora. Glimmer slowly stands tears still streaming down her cheeks. She looks at Adora and my interlocked hands before looking at me. I smile at her and she quickly rushes out of the room. After she leaves Entrapta pokes her head through the doorway.

''how did it go?" asks Entrapta ''I saw Glimmer run out!"

''Entrapta could you give us the room for a second?" I ask in irritation.

''oh yeah sorry, forgot how emotional people can be.'' Says Entrapta before she leaves us alone. Adora smiles at me once Entrapta leaves.

''so how have things been?" I ask as I rub the back of my head. Adora just continues to smile at me. "Umm what are you doing?"

''oh nothing, just seeing Entrapta reminded me of something.'' Says Adora, the smile on her face grows as she talks.

''Adora what are you talking about?" I ask before Adora grabs me by the collar of my shirt. She doesn't answer my question but instead pulls me into a kiss. I'm shocked when she does it but my surprise quickly melts away. I close my eyes and kiss her back, the moment is perfect and we stay like that for as long as we can. Adora finally pulls away and lets go of my collar. I step back in shock of what just happened. I look at Adora and her face is slightly red, she smiles at me in a way I've never seen before. I try to start talking but words fail me.

''seeing Entrapta reminded me of the log you made.'' Says Adora as she smirks at me.

''o-oh yeah, that log.'' I say in the least confident voice I've ever used. God get it together Catra you sound like Kyle!

''I love you too Catra.'' Says Adora as she kisses me again. This one is shorter but just as sweet and it makes my face just as red.

''o-okay jeez I get the message.'' I say as Adora pulls away again. She just laughs at my awkwardness and embarrassment.

''Oh my gosh! That was perfect, it all went according to plan!" says Entrapta from behind me. I spin around and see her head poking through the doorway again.

''how long were you there?" I ask as her and Perfuma walk into the room.

''long enough, I should've guessed you would kiss twice but I didn't factor in Adora's confidence.'' Says Entrapta as she taps her stupid device. I scold her but she doesn't seem to care.

''so I take it these two are with you?" asks Adora

''yeah they helped me after I escaped the Fright Zone.'' I say as Perfuma and Entrapta smile at Adora.

''you need to fill me in on the details of the past two months.'' Says Adora as the four of us walk out of Glimmer's weapon's room.

''I will but didn't you summon a meeting?" I ask Adora

''oh yeah, come on!" says Adora before she turns down another hallway. Before she can get far I grab her hand and stop her.

''have you forgotten? I'm kind of a criminal here!" I say as Adora starts to walk again.

''don't worry, if anyone tries to touch you they will have to go through She-Ra.'' Says Adora, as we reach the door to the war room. Adora pushes the door open and the four of us walk inside. Inside is Queen Angella, princess Spinnerella and Netossa, Glimmer, and a few other Bright Moon officials.

''Adora? Why is my daughter so distraught and why is that cat here?" asks Angela as we sit at the table. When we sit down Bow and Kyle walk in. they sit down by Glimmer and Kyle smiles pleasantly at me.

''Angella we need to talk.'' Says Adora as she glares at the queen. The other princesses look at Adora with worry all over their faces.

''you will call me Queen.'' Says Angella as she glares back at Adora.

''you're not my queen!" shouts Adora as she stands up and slams the table.

''How dare you!" shouts Angella

''no how dare you! You sit here and lecture me when you all abandoned me in The Fright Zone.'' Says Adora as she slowly sits back down. ''you left me!"

''Adora, we couldn't risk the rebellion when we were finally becoming a threat to Hordak.'' Says Angella, as she talks Netossa and Spinnerella nod their heads in approval.

''Adora you have to understand.'' Says Netossa "we still had the sword, we couldn't risk everything for just one soldier.''

''I thought I meant something to you! I thought I was more than just a soldier here.'' Says Adora, I grab hold of her hand to calm her down.

''you are a close friend but we couldn't risk it all for just you.'' says Angella with a smirk "honestly it is simple math, we cannot waste the lives of hundreds for one.''

''what about Glimmer?" I ask as I point at Glimmer, she looks down at the ground when I do. ''you certainly wanted to rescue her!"

''because she is a princess! She is one of the twelve most important people on Etheria.'' Says Angella

''I joined the rebellion because I wanted to be part of the cause that saves everybody.'' Says Adora, a few tears run down her eyes as she stands up and slides the Sword of Power off her back. ''I can't keep doing this.''

''what?" asks Angella as Adora lays the sword on the table.

''I'm done, I can't keep working with people that don't care about me or the people I care about." Says Adora as she looks at me.

''you're just going to abandon the Rebellion and our attempts to stop The Horde?" asks Spinnerella, the few other Bright Moon officials all look at Adora with wide eyes waiting for her answer. Adora pauses for a bit before standing up.

''I left the Horde because they are evil and I joined the Rebellion to fight them. I joined because I thought here we would fight for everyone and leave no one behind. But I was wrong, I will still fight The Horde but I can't stand with any of you anymore. Not after knowing how little Catra and I mean to you.''

''speaking of Catra, she can't leave. She has committed crimes against Bright Moon and she needs to be locked up.'' Says Angella with a scold, geez when she doesn't get her way she gets angry. I guess it runs in the family.

''that's not how this works.'' Says Adora ''Catra is leaving with me, we won't fight for you but we will still fight the Horde.''

''If you try and lock up Catra I won't make any more weapons for you!" shouts Entrapta as she smashes her fist against the table. Perfuma takes her hand to calm her down.

''Queen Angella, it would be wise to let these two go without any conflict. You wouldn't want Dryl and Plumeria to leave the Princess Alliance now would you?" says Perfuma, as she talks her expression goes from inviting to cold. Angella looks at the princesses and officials around the table before she rests her head in her hands.  
''fine, Adora we can't take She-Ra from you but I urge you to still fight with us. You are an important part of the Alliance and without you we won't be able to defeat the Horde.''

''I will still fight for you and your cause, but don't expect the support you once had and I don't ever want to see her again.'' As Adora finishes talking she points at Glimmer. Angella looks confused at first but when she sees Glimmer's guilty face she nods her head.

''okay, where will you go? Are you going to stay in another kingdom?" asks Angella

''I think we will travel around, I always wanted to see the world, but don't worry taking down Hordak is my top priority.'' Says Adora, as she says that she smiles down at me. I always imagined traveling all over Etheria with Adora but I never thought it would happen! After a long pause I stand up and look at my claws.

''are we done here? Because these purple walls are giving me a headache.'' I say before smirking at the Queen. She glares at me but nods her head.

''Perfect! Come on Adora we got places to see and catching up to do.'' I say as I take her hand. She rolls her eyes but follows me out of the meeting room. Shortly after we leave Entrapta and Perfuma follow suit. The four of us walk together towards the exit of Bright Moon. Before we can get far Glimmer, Kyle and Bow run to catch up to us.

''Adora! Please don't go.'' Shouts Glimmer before she teleports in front of us. "I'm sorry for what I did, I just didn't know what else to do!"

''Glimmer step aside.''

''please Adora…I Love you!" shouts Glimmer before Bow grabs her wrist and moves her out of the way.

''sorry Adora, I've never seen her like this.'' Says Bow as he holds Glimmer. Glimmer starts to cry before she teleports out of Bow's arms and into some room we can't see.

''it's okay Bow…I'm sorry about leaving you two. None of what I said in there was directed at either of you.'' Says Adora as she looks at the floor.

''hey it's okay, we understand.'' Says Bow as Kyle nods in agreement.

''you're not mad about me leaving?" asks Adora

''of course not, if Queen Angella said I couldn't be with Kyle I would leave to.'' Says Bow, as he talks Kyle smiles.

''yeah, they left you behind and didn't even try to rescue you.'' Says Kyle ''that's something the Horde would do.''

''that's only half of it.'' says Adora before she looks at me. I put my hand to my scar and shake my head. No reason for Bow to learn about what Glimmer did, it would just hurt their friendship more. Adora understands that I don't want her to talk about the shooting so she just smiles at Bow and Kyle.

''well, I guess you guys are heading back to Plumeria?" asks Bow

''yeah, with She-Ra's help maybe we can fix Dryl and get the factories up and running.'' Says Entrapta when she finishes talking Perfuma glares at her.

''and you will replant the trees you take?"

''Of course, starting now I will research a way to make Dryl have green energy for its factories and castle!'' says Entrapta, Pefuma's glare turns into a smile and she nods her head in approval.

''I think first Catra and I are going to get some much needed R and R.'' says Adora as she smiles at me.

''well we'll walk you out.'' Says Kyle, the six of us turn and walk down the hallway until we reach the exit. I look at Kyle and Bow who are pleasantly chatting and holding hands. I smile and turn to look at Entrapta and Perfuma. Entrapta is rambling on about one of her theories and Perfuma is quietly listening. I'm brought back to reality when Adora puts her arm over my shoulder.

''whatcha thinking about?" asks Adora as my face becomes red.

''n-nothing.'' I say as I look at the floor. Adora takes her other hand and moves my face so I'm looking her in the eyes.  
"I just hope to be like them one day.'' I say as I point at the other two couples.

''Well we'll see what happens tonight.'' Says Adora before she winks at me. My face reddens even more and the other two couples laugh at me.

''t-that's not what I meant!" I shout as we reach the Whispering Woods. Man this is not me at my most confident that's for sure. Adora just shrugs her shoulders before Bow and Kyle wave us away. We walk through the Whispering Woods and after a while Bright Moon is nothing more than a distant thought.


	9. Epilogue

**Hi again, just rewatched all of season one to prep for season two tomorrow. I got some hardcore She-Ra motivation and decided to go ahead and finish this Epilogue. It's a few years in the future where Adora (As She-Ra) dealt a major blow to Hordak and his forces. Hope you enjoy and expect more once i finish season 2 ;)**

Epilogue

''Adora come on! If we don't hurry we are going to be late!'' I say as I put on my tuxedo jacket.

''since when have you been a morning person?'' asks Adora as she sits up in bed.

''honey I love you….you are the light of my life, but you need to get up!" I shout as I try to tie the bow tie on my tux. Today is the official ceremony/celebration for defeating the Horde. A month ago today Adora lead the princesses to victory and now she is expected at this royal celebration.

''They don't need us there.'' Mumbles Adora as she starts to lay her head back on her pillow. Before her head hits the pillow I grab her with my tail. I force her back into a sitting position and she lets out a loud groan.

''no need to be like that sweetheart, it's just I think She-Ra should be at the celebration in her honor!" I say as I tug on her arm. I finally get her out of bed but it is only a start. I push her over to our bathroom mirror and put a comb in her hand. She puts the comb back in my hand and steps away from the mirror. She picks up the sword of power and holds it in the air. "For the honor of Grayskull!'' and with those words she is transformed into She-Ra.

''there, now I look presentable.'' Says She-Ra as she sits down on our bed.

''yeah but don't you think maybe you could put on that new dress? Perfuma worked on it for ages!" I say as I point at the closet.

''okay, and you're bow tie is crooked.'' She-Ra changes back into Adora as she walks over to the closet. She slides it open and pulls out a beautiful red dress. Adora slides off her sleep shirt and smiles at me when she sees me looking.

''can't help but admire the view.'' I say with a smirk.

''yeah well wait until you see this dress on me!" says Adora before she walks into the bathroom. While she is in there I try my best to fix this damn tie but it is to no avail. Adora walks out and sees me struggling which causes her to laugh. When I look up I'm stunned by her beauty.

''that dress…damn.'' Is all I can say as Adora spins around.

''so you like it?"

''it's breath taking. Now could you help me with this stupid tie? It is causing me lots of trouble.''

''of course dear.'' Says Adora as she walks over to me. in a few seconds she has the tie properly made around my neck. ''it's hard to believe that last time you wore this tie we were enemies.''

''so much has happened in the past few years, I mean who would have thought the next time I would wear it would be at a celebration of the fall of the Horde!"

''time really has flown.'' Says Adora as a frown reaches her face. I take hold of her hand and she smiles at me. ''let's not dwell on the past! It is party time!"

''hell yeah!'' I say as we walk out the front door. Entrapta and Perfuma are waiting for us. They are standing on a skiff that Entrapta designed. With her on the rebellions side Plumeria and all other kingdoms were able to modernize their technology.

''Hey guys, ready to party!" yells Entrapta as she throws her hair in the air. Her words sound forced and it is easy to tell she doesn't want to go to this just like Adora.

''Entrapta, you don't have to pretend to be happy.'' Says Adora as both of us step onto the skiff.

''no! I must be excited, I'm a guest of honor like the rest of you.'' Says Entrapta as we drive towards Salineas.

''it will be nice to see Mermista again.'' Says Perfuma in an attempt to make Adora and Entrapta a little more enthusiastic.

''yeah I guess, I'm just worried about seeing the other princesses. The ones that were more angry when we left.'' Says Adora as she leans on the railing of the skiff.

''yeah well you saved them and everyone else in Etheria.'' I say as I wrap my arm around her. '' I think they have to forgive you.''

''yeah well that doesn't mean I have to look forward to seeing Glimmer again.''

''Adora, it's going to be okay. We do this and then we can travel the world.'' As I finish talking we reach the border between Salineas and open territory. The skiff flies right over the water and quickly zooms past several ships.

''my Entrapta this vehicle is very fast.'' Says Perfuma as she looks at the waves behind us.

''and it is completely green energy too!" says Entrapta ''through trial and error I found a way to power these with power from the Runestone.'' Entrapta steers the skiff up to the gate to Salineas, the gate is still undergoing repairs from the war with Hordak. We fly through and park by the castle. There are hundreds of people walking into Salineas and when we land they all cheer.

''geez, this is not what I had in mind.'' Says Adora as her face turns red.

''well like I said you saved the world.''

''yeah but I didn't want to, I just wanted to be free with you.'' Says Adora as she takes my hand. I smile at her and we walk into the castle. Seahawk and Mermista greet us at the door.

''hey Adora, glad you could make It.'' says Mermista without looking up.

''yes! It is great to see you again after the fall of the Horde!" says Seahawk with too much energy. "With the Horde gone now there is more time for ADVENTURE!''

''so like come inside, the ceremony is in an hour.''

''okay Mermista, thanks.'' Says Adora, the four of us walk inside and Perfuma and Entrapta quickly leave the two of us for the bar.

''you want to grab a drink with them?" I ask as Adora watches them go.

''no, I think maybe I should stay as sober as possible. I'm supposed to receive some high honor and I probably shouldn't be drunk.'' Says Adora

''yeah last time you were drunk you went a little crazy.'' I say as I think back to last month. Let's just say She-Ra drunk is not fun for anymore.

''hey how was I supposed to know She-Ra's lasers were affected by alcohol. ''

''well you want to hit the dance floor? I mean I enjoyed the last time we danced.''

''last time we danced you were trying to distract me so you could kidnap my old friends.''

''well I would say it worked. You were quite distracted.'' I say as I hold out my hand. Adora smirks at me but takes my hand. In a few seconds the two of us are slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Adora smiles at me and I smile back. She rests her head against my shoulder and I slowly stroke her hair.  
"I love you Catra."

''I love you too.'' We continue to dance like that for a few more minutes. When a more jazzy song starts to play Adora lets go of me.

''I'm not feeling jazz come on let's see if we can find someone we know.'' Says Adora as we start to walk off the dance floor. At the front door I spot Kyle and Bow entering. I wave them over and they walk up to us.

''hi Adora, hi Catra. I see you are rocking that tux again.'' Says Bow. Kyle and him got married a year back which was just the nicest thing. That was the last time we'd seen Glimmer. She didn't speak to either Adora or I but it sure was awkward.

''did you expect me to be in a dress?" I ask as I put my hands on my hips

''of course not.''

''Kyle are you going to dance?" asks Adora as a smile reaches her face.

''D-dance?" stutters Kyle. ''I don't think I can.''

''ah come on hon!" says Bow as he starts to dance "yo they are playing jazz!"

''you have to at least try.'' Says Adora as she pushes Kyle towards the dance floor. Bow takes his hand and a red faced Kyle is dragged away.

''we've doomed him…..you know that.''

''oh he'll be fine, oh look there's Frosta!" says Adora as she runs over to Frosta and her posse of guards. The guards block Adora's path until Frosta nods her head.

''hello you two, long time no see.'' Says Frosta as she glares at us.

''Hi Frosta how have you been?" asks Adora, I stand behind her because this kid seems a little angry with us.

''well my castle was nearly destroyed and The Horde took half of my territory.'' Says Frosta as she crosses her arm.

''well….The Horde has been disbanded so everything is fine now.''

''oh yeah everything is fine. I just have to reestablish my territory and rebuild my kingdom!'' says Frosta as she rolls her eyes. ''not everything is that cut and dry.''

''come on kid lay off Adora, she saved all of Etheria!" I say as I cross my arms. Adora looks at me and shakes her head.

''I'm so sorry Frosta! Catra didn't mean it.'' pleads Adora as she gets on her knees, Frosta glares at her then glares at me. The moment is extremely tense until Frosta starts laughing.

''Adora stand up! I'm only messing with you. Thank you for freeing Etheria and helping the princess alliance, I know that Bright Moon did bad things to you and I know you didn't have to help. It was rough for my kingdom but because of you we survived.''

''oh well, okay then.'' Says Adora as she stands up.

''Adora we need to go it's almost time for the ceremony.'' I say as I look at the crowd gathering. ''we need to go speak with Queen Angella.'' Adora lets out a sigh before waving goodbye to Frosta. We walk towards Mermista and the other officials. Queen Angella sees us and frowns as we walk over.

''hello Adora…..Catra.'' says Angella as she holds out her hand. I shake it but Adora just crosses her arms.

''can we get this over with? I've got half of Etheria to explore.'' Says Adora with a frown

''okay, I will give a speech and once I finish She-Ra will need to speak.''

''who else will be up there with us?" asks Adora

''All the princesses will be there, it will be a show of unity in the princess alliance.'' Says Angella ''including my daughter.''

''okay, I want Catra up there too. She did just as much as me in taking down the Horde.''

''absolutely not! We just defeated The Horde, no one is going to want to see a Horde soldier!"

''I was a Horde soldier! Catra changed just like I did and she deserves a spot up there like everyone else that helped. Catra fought by my side and did just as much damage to the Horde!"

''Adora it's fine…..i didn't even really want to.'' I say as I hang my head low. My tail droops under my legs and Adora notices my sadness.

''If she doesn't go I don't.''

''why must everything with you be so…..challenging?'' asks Angella before she rolls her eyes. ''fine, she will be recognized with everyone else. Now if you will excuse me I have a speech to give.'' Angella walks towards the stage and Adora follows her. Adora motions for me to follow her and I walk to the side with her. Angella steps out and everyone in the crowd cheers for her.

''I hate this.'' says Adora as she crosses her arms. ''she doesn't deserve the praise she is getting.''

''it's okay Adora, she is the Queen of Bright Moon.'' I say as I put my hand on her shoulder ''the people are just tired, they need a good leader. And although I hate her, she is a good leader.''

''that doesn't make me feel better.'' Says Adora as she pouts. As she speaks the other princesses all walk over to us backstage.

''hey you two.'' Says Entrapta, she is kind of leaning on Perfuma as they walk over.

''Is she drunk?'' I ask as I point at Entrapta

''she had one glass of red wine! One glass!'' says Perfuma as she desperately tries to get Entrapta back to normal.

''it was a slight miss calculation.'' Mumbles Entrapta.

''it's fine just keep her in the back.'' Says Adora, as she talks Glimmer walks over to the other princesses. She makes eye contact with Adora before looking down at the floor.

''so do we just walk up there and smile?'' asks Frosta ''I don't love public speaking.''

''yeah go out look pretty and Adora will do the talking.'' I say to the princesses.

''AND here are the princesses!'' yells Angella as she motions to us.

''show time.'' Says Mermista as she leads the other princesses out. They all walk out and wave at the cheering crowd, I hesitate for a second but Adora takes hold of my hand.

''it's okay.'''

''if you say so.'' We walk out onto the stage holding hands, I look out at the crowd and see a few people gasp when they see me. But to my surprise most of the people continue to cheer even for me.

''And here we have Adora, the carrier of the Sword of Protection!'' says Angella as we stop next to her. ''One month ago Adora in the form of She-Ra lead the princesses of power in a fight against the Horde, where they sucesfully destroyed the Horde's main army. Now why don't we see the women of the hour?'' as Angella finishes speaking she motions for Adora to turn into She-Ra. Adora holds the sword up. ''For the honor of Grayskull!'' as she turns into She-Ra the crowd goes wild. They all cheer and shout which causes Adora to smile.

''People of Etheria! With the help of the Princesses you see in front of you, we were able to drive Hordak's forces out of all the different territories. His main armies have been utterly destroyed and he has retreated out of Etheria.'' Adora pauses to let the crowd cheer before continuing. ''through unity and coalition we were able to defeat our biggest enemy, but I think Hordak will be back. And when he comes back we need to be ready! We must stay unified for when he returns. While he is gone we need to repair and begin to prepare for his return.'' Adora lowers the sword and turns back into Adora ''there is one more thing, I would have never been able to beat the Horde without the princesses but there was another that helped me. Catra here.'' She pushes me forward and my face turns red.

''A-adora.'' I whisper to her, she just smiles at me before continuing.

''She was a Horde soldier just like me, but she defected and joined the Rebellion. She was by my side throughout the war and she deserves just as much praise as anyone else.'' The crowd looks confused but they actually start to cheer for me. My ears perk up at the loud noise and a smile reaches my face. These people are thanking me, cheering for me! I turn to Adora and plant a kiss on her cheek. Queen Angella walks back to the front and quiets the crowd.

''As She-Ra said we need to prepare but for now let us celebrate!" the crowd cheers again and all the princesses walk off the stage. We head back to the large ballroom where most the people are.

''so what do we do now?'' asks Frosta

''we do what Queen Angella said, we party!" shouts Perfuma before she runs onto the dance floor. A still tipsy Entrapta quickly follows Perfuma.

''hmm good luck dancing with that.'' I say with a smirk. ''So Adora what do you want to do now?''

''Now? let's get the hell out of here.'' Says Adora as she wraps her arm around my neck.

''shouldn't we stay for the after party?''

''nah, Angella wants us to so I say we head home. it's been years and we still haven't seen the world.'' Says Adora before she plants a kiss on my cheek. ''why don't we finally explore the world.''

''I wanted to conquer it too.'' I mumble.

''yeah well we can't go around conquering people.'' Says Adora as she pokes my shoulder ''that kind of ruins the character I've made with She-Ra.''

''I know I know, do you want to say goodbye to everyone?''

''of course.'' Says Adora before we walk onto the dance floor. Perfuma and Entrapta are doing a surprisingly good job dancing. They see us and pause there movement.

''hey ladies, we just wanted to say bye.'' Says Adora as they walk over.

''leaving already? Hmm I would want to as well if I was you.'' Says Perfuma as she nods her head.

''you two can take the skiff, I can make another one with what I have here.'' Says Entrapta

''are you sure, in your state?'' I ask as I look at her.

''it wasn't just fizzy beverages I drank while I worked.'' Says Entrapta with a smile.

''ok well we'll see you when you get back to Plumeria.'' Says Adora before we continue towards the exit. Entrapta and Perfuma wave as we walk off. We wave back and while I'm waving I bump into Mermista.

''oh hey there…..Mermista.'' I say as I rub the back of my head, even though it's been years I still feel bad for attacking her and Salineas.

''hi there Catra, not going to lie. I like this version of you a whole lot better.'' Says Mermista as she puts her hand on her hips. ''like you are a lot more chill now a days.''

''Yeah!'' shouts Seahawk as he runs over ''I don't need to steer flaming boats into this Catra!''

''yeah, sorry about all that fighting.'' I say as I look at the floor

''Hey you gave me a pretty dope scar.'' Says Mermista as she turns and points at her back. There is a claw mark from when I kicked her.

''oh yeah uhh…sorry about that.''

''it's whatever.'' Says Mermista as she rolls her eyes. ''so are you two like leaving?'

''Yeah we are heading back to Plumeria.'' Says Adora ''after that I think we will do some traveling, see the world you know?''

''ADVENTURE!" shouts Seahawk ''that's what I want to hear!"

''so where do you think you'll go?'' asks Mermista ''n-not that I care.''

''I definitely want to go see Alwyn!" says Adora as her eyes light up. ''I've heard great things about those forests.''

''well don't stay gone too long.'' Says Mermista ''w-we might need She-Ra.''

''of course, Swiftwind is taking us. If we see a distress signal or get any calls about an attack we will immediately come back.''

''well you two have fun out there, be carful but go on lots of adventures!" says Seahawk

''we'll try.'' Says Adora before the couple walks off.

''Every time I talk with Seahawk I'm more and more confused.'' I say as I watch Seahawk walk away.

''yeah he is a character, hey there is Kyle and Bow!'' says Adora before she pulls me towards them.

''Adora you sounded great up there!" says Bow as Adora pulls him into a hug. While they hug Kyle awkwardly waves at me.

''hi Catra.''

''hey Kyle how was the dancing?'

''oh don't bring that up please.'' Says Kyle as he shuffles his feet. ''it was so embarrassing.''

''I wish I had seen it.'' I say as I playfully punch his arm.

''so are you and Catra off then?'' asks Bow as Adora lets go of him.

''yeah we're off to see the world. With Hordak handled for now this is the best time for it.'' says Adora as she puts her hands on her hips.

''if you get married out there don't forget to invite us!'' says Bow with a smirk

''w-what! We…come on Bow!'' I shout as my face gets red.

''yeah, I need time to get a better tux.'' Says Kyle as he pulls on his pants ''these are just, something else.''

''we aren't going to be gone that long, but we will send invites.'' Says Adora as she smiles at me.

''Before you go…Glimmer would love to talk to you.'' Says Bow, Adora's face immediately turns sour as he speaks. ''I know you hate her but she just wants to talk for a second.''

''Bow…i…..

''just for a second Adora.'' Says Bow as he waves at someone behind us. I turn and see a nervous Glimmer walking over. in these past two years her wings have grown into about half of what her mothers are, if I didn't hate her I would complement her.

''Hi Adora. Hi Catra.'' Says Glimmer when she reaches us.

''come on Kyle let's give them space.'' Kyle and Bow walk off leaving us awkwardly standing there.

''y-you did a good job speaking today.''

''thanks Glimmer.'' says Adora with malice in her voice. ''what do you want?''

''i…I just wanted to apologize to you, and to Catra.'' Says Glimmer as she looks at me. ''I was a stupid kid, I messed up so bad. My jealousy for your relationship lead me to do horrible things. I don't expect your forgiveness but I just wanted you to know how sorry I am.''

''I'm sorry Glimmer, I can't forgive you.'' Says Adora as she frowns at the floor.

''I know I don't deserve it. I also wanted to thank you. You fought the Horde and saved us even after all the stupid things my mother and I did to you.''

''Thanks, come on Catra.'' Says Adora as she takes my hand. Glimmer looks into my eyes and I can see the sadness and regret in her eyes.

''I forgive you.''

''Catra? You forgive her?'' says Adora as she looks at me.

''I forgive you Glimmer, I know what it is like to make horrible mistakes.'' I say as I put my hand on her shoulder ''I know what it is like to be hated by someone you hold dear.'' Glimmer's eyes tear up before she throws herself into my arms.

''t-thank you.'' Stutters Glimmer as she lets me go

''you know I'm not a hugger.'' I say with a smirk. ''Come on Adora.'' I take Adora's hand again and we leave the ballroom.

''Do you really want to get married?'' I ask as we walk outside. Without responding Adora plants a kiss on my cheek.

''Come on, let's see what happens.''


End file.
